We Are Deku (My Version)
by deuxdude55
Summary: A Quirkless boy and a descendant of one of the most powerful Symbiotes. Alone they are nothing, but together...they are the Symbiote Hero: Deku
1. Symbiotic Quirk

Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel or Boku no Hero Academia in any ways.

"Text"= someone talking

 _Text_ =thoughts

 ** _Text_** = Symbiote's thoughts

 **"Text."** = Symbiote speaking

 **"Text."** = When symbiote covers human

XXX

The boy was hiding himself in an alleyway, it stinks of garbage and other rotten things but it was the only place he could find to hide from his bullies.

They were most likely beginning to lose interest and decide to go find something else to do or find another person to torment.

The reason for all the bullying was unknown to the boy. On the day he announced to his 'friends' that he was Quirkless, things began going downhill. Things got worse after he had tried to help Kacchan on his feet after he fell. Instead of thanking him he attacked him and shouted words that only adults use.

That was 2 year ago. Now he was 6 years old and had yet to make any friends. His classmates would avoid him like the plague out of fear that they'll be targets for Kacchan and also they share Kacchan's thoughts that he was useless.

Izuku looks out the alley to check if they were gone. He doesn't want to stay any more than he has too, his mother warned him villains are common in abandoned alleys.

"They should be fine now. I think it's-" *clang*

He heard something crash behind him and whipped his head around to check the source but accidentally tripped on his own feet and fell.

"Is that a villain?" He thought as he panics, he hope if it was then a Hero might show up.

And then he looks and saw it...

It was a small, weird slime thing. It was searching through the rubbish cans for something. Izuku leans forward to get a closer look, was it an animal that got a Quirk?

His curiosity got the best of him and he went to check on it. As he got closer he slowly reached out to touch it.

Symbiote's POV

The symbiote search through the trash to find food, it was starving and needed something to eat. Something like a brain. The humans were strong, all of them they had powers that will hurt it. Too risky, it decided. It would instead look for substitutes like that brown square thing called Chocolate. Suddenly it saw something approaching, it turned and saw a small human with green hair.

Humans. Would hurt it. Needs to escape.

It tried to move away but it was too weak from the lack of food. It had to survive on rat brains and chocolate for weeks, not enough for a newborn symbiote. It brace itself for the human to attack it.

"Hey, are you alright?"

What was that? The human wasn't hurting it? All the humans it encountered had tried to catch it or kill it. But this one wasnt doing any of the above, instead it looked worried.

The green haired human looks at the it and then too the trash it was searching through earlier.

"Are you hungry?"

Yes, it was. It shook its head.

The green haired human reached into his pockets. The symbiote flinched, was it going to attack?

Instead, the human pulled out a bar of chocolate and hold it out for it.

"Sorry, this is what I have right now. But you can come with me if its not enough, I'm sure we can find something else to eat."

The symbiote looks at the human in front of him in awe. The human does not know anything about it but it still gives him food and offered it more? It consumes the chocolate bar instantly, its hunger began fading and it started feeling strong again.

But as soon as it did, it sensed something. A group of hostiles approaching. Looking for it? Not possible, it then realize that they must be after the human in front of him.

"Hey, whats wrong?" the human asked in concern, oblivious to the threat.

The symbiote has to help the boy, it had fed him when it was nearing starvation. Save it. It would not allow this human to be harmed by whatever was approaching. It needed a host anyways and the human in front seemed suitable.

Izuku's POV

"WHATS GOING ON? WHY IS IT DOING THIS?!"

He had given the dark green goo his chocolate bar because it looks like it was hungry, but now it was wrapping itself around him. He tried to tear it off but to no avail. It surrounded his body and soon he felt he couldnt control his own body anymore. He tried screaming for help but the goo had cover it up. His body started to moved on its own and climb the wall.

Whats it doing? Where is it taking me?!

Suddenly a deep voice rang through his head.

"Quite please."

Who's there?!

"Don't worry, I'm not hurting you."

"Th-then what are you doing with me."

"I'm taking us somewhere safe."

"From what? "

"Not what, who. And it's from them."

His body moved on its own again and his head turned towards the alley and he saw Kacchan and gang searching through it.

"If I was there, they would've beaten me up again..."

"Yes."

"Why did you help me?"

"You helped me, so I helped you. That and I needed a host, now we're joined together."

"A host? What are you? Also can you get out my body? No offence but it's weird."

"No, I need a host. But I can do this."

Dark green tendrils emerge from his body, scaring Izuku when it formed a head with white eyes and sharp teeth.

"What is happening? Is this a dream? Has to be."

"I assure you I am not a dream."

Izuku took deep breath to calm down. He was surprisingly calm considering he's 6 and there's a monster in front of him.

"Who are you?"

"I...don't know. I know I was born here though, but I have these...instincts on what to do. Find a host and eat."

Izuku shudders abit about the way it said 'eat'. He decided to ask another question.

"You keep saying host, what does that mean?"

The thing looks as it was thinking how to answer.

"I think that I need to live in a body to survive. I think that without a human, I can't survive. I lived without a host for the 10 days since I was born and I almost didn't survive."

This raised another question in his mind, despite being 6, Izuku was an smart child so he knew something was wrong.

"Did...something happened to your parents?" He asked nervously, afraid that if he said it wrongly the teeth that was on its face would find itself be used soon.

"I...remember living in a..."it search its host's brain for the word"Colony. But I was an outcast...I dont remember my 'parents' but I know I had 'siblings' that tormented me, and then I was chucked out for being weak."

Izuku felt a pang of sympathy for the creature. He knows how it felt, being an outcast to society and being bullied by people once close to him.

"Well... you can live in my place if you want." He suggested.

The creature looks surprised at him.

"My place isn't that big but I'm sure me and my mom can manage. Plus, you said that we're sorta connected now right? We have to stick together."

"Yes...that is a smart decision." It considers.

Izuku held his hand out to the creature which lols confused at the gesture.

"So, were friends now"

It formed a makeshift hand made of green goo and shook it.

"Yes, I guess we are."

Izuku beans in happiness, he had made a friend! A dark green goo sorta weird looking friend but still a friend.

"Great, can you get us down now? We're gonna be late home."

The goo looks at him for a minute.

"I...uh, actually don't know how I did the wall climb thing...it was a spur on the moment, I guess? How are we getting down?"

xxx

Hey since BlackBlade567 quits this fanfic, I thought I do it because I actually like this and in his honor I'll put new chapters after the ones he did. Expect changes. That's all for now.


	2. From Zero To Hero

Inko Midoriya was preparing breakfast in the small apartment that was their home. She checks the clock on the wall, Izuku probably trained until late night yesterday and was sleeping heavily now.

"Izuku! Breakfast is ready! And you're gonna be late for school."

As soon as the words left her mouth, her son walked down, eyes still shut and was slightly snoring.

 **"Don't worry Ms. Midoriya. We're alright, he'll wake up in a few seconds."**

Inko sighs, even after 8 years the symbiote still creeeps her out slightly but it did help when Izuku was sleeping heavily.

Then the eyes started fluttering and when it did, there was surprise in his eyes before realising what had happened.

"Sorry mom, I guessed we trained too hard yesterday." He said as he sat down to eat breakfast.

Inko sighs "You're already training harder that most people in your school, I'm sure you'll make it to U.A. You should take a break or something."

"I guess we can stop for today." Izuku answers as he scoffs down breakfast. Then the head of the symbiote pops out from his back and scans the table, he was already used to this.

 **"Where's the chocolate? You know I need chocolate!"**

"You always eat chocolate. Eat something else that contains serotonin will you? Maybe something more healthy that junk food." Inko said sternly as she passed a plate of salmon.

The symbiote pouts but eats the salmon anyways. **"You're not my mom."**

"True but if you're living in my son's body I would prefer you two to be healthy."

Izuku finishes breakfast and heads to the door.

"Don't forget your bag dear, and have fun at school."

Izuku shot a dark green web at his bag and pulled it to him.

"Don't worry mom. **We** will." He said at the same time as his symbiote.

 **"Hey, Midoriya. How bout we buy some chocolate on the way to school yeah?"**

"Sure why not."

 **XXX**

 **"NO! Not that one, the other one."**

Izuku grumbles as he picks the chocolate bar off the shelf.

"This is more healthy that the other. Mom's right you know, we need to eat healthier."

 **"Grr. Not human anyways, don't need to eat healthy."**

They pay for the chocolate and ate as they walk to school. Suddenly they heard the sound of a huge fight.

Izuku turns to see a giant villain fighting the new hero Kamui Woods.

"Oh wow! A villain!" He gasps as he pulls out a notebook.

 **"He's big. Wonder if his brains are as big. Sweet, juicy, delicious, big brain..."**

"Cut it out. We agreed not to eat human brains remember. And any other brains only in emergency cases." He mutters to his other.

 **"Grr, it's so noisy."**

"I know just hold on for a while."

A old man notice him and said "You're taking notes. A fan of heroes huh."

"Yeah!" He said as he nodded his head, suddenly he noticed Kamui Wood's change in stance. He points it out.

"He's going to use Lacquer Chain-!"

"-Prison!" Kamui Woods finish as he shot a dozen wood ropes at his target.

"CANYON CANON!"

A voice ranged out and a large female drop kick the villain in the face, knocking him down and out. Everyone looked stunned, including Kamui Woods.

Suddenly a large group of cameramen appeared and shot pictures at the Hero.

"It her." They all repeatedly said.

"Today's my debut. Hi everyone I'm Mt Lady. Please to meet you ass-quintance." The Hero introduces herself.

 **"Hehe, an ass pun. Hehe."**

"Shut it, that's inappropriate."

He continued writing his notes.

"Gigantification huh? It's a common but powerful quirk, but could the threat of public property damage hinder its use? Well...depends on whether or not she can change her size at will." He mutters to himself.

The old man gave him a thumbs up. "You're gonna be a Hero. Good luck out there kid!"

He smiles at the man "Thanks, we will."

As he walks away the old man registered the word he had just said.

We?

 **XXX**

"You guys are all third years now! It's time to start thinking seriously about your futures!"

Izuku looks at the teacher but continues writing on his notebook.

 **"This teacher suuucks. Hope the teachers at U.A are better. Maybe we can eat his brains?"**

"Of course not." He mutters

The teacher threw a pile of paper in the air "I assume you all want to be heroes?"

The class erupt in cheers as they all demonstrated their quirks. The Symbiote's head popped out to join in but was stuffed back in by Izuku.

"Sensei! Don't lump me in with these losers. As if my Quirk is as crappy as theirs."

The class turned to a certain arrogant blonde.

"Get over yourself Bakugo!"

"Shut up! Extras like you should act like extras." He sneers."

 **"Arrogant asshole...why couldn't we bite his head off years ago?"**

"Because we need to be the better people and it's illegal."

The teacher looks at Bakigo's high school selection form.

"You're aiming for U.A aren't you Bakugo?"

There was a discussion among the class.

"The national school?! The cutoff score is 79 right?!"

"I hear they barely accept anyone!"

Izuku just covered his head, they hates the noise.

Bakugo jumped and stood on his table.

"Ah, the stupid chattering of extras. I aced the mock exam! I'm the only student here good enough for U.A! I'll even surpass All Might and become the best hero out there! Not to mention I'll be one of the richest people in the world!"

Unfortunately for a green haired child and his symbiote the teacher read out his application next.

"Midoriya, you're going to U.A too aren't you?"

Everyone looks at him and started laughing. They didn't know or even care about the true power or nature of him and the symbiote and assumed it was just a creature that can only talk and nothing more.

 **" Brats, we can grind them to pieces if we want too. They have no idea how lucky they are."**

"USELESS SHIT!"

The table in front of Izuku exploded and made them fall of their chair. They looked up to the perpetrator.

"You have a crappy useless quirk that can't do anything other than talk shit and look twice as ugly as you! And you think you can rub shoulders with me?!"

Izuku backs off in fear and raise his hands out "Kacchan! We don't want to compete against you!"

 **"Yes we do!"**

"We don't!"

 **"We do!"**

Izuku ignored his other and continued "Its just been our dream since we were young and... well there's no harm in trying. We just want to help people, nothing more." He meekly said.

"TRY?! HELP?! What can you do?!"

 **"We can murder him, murder him so hard he won't even die!"**

"Calm down!"

But Kacchan took that as a insult directed at him and grabbed Izuku's shirt. He then raised a steaming fist close to his hand.

"Tell me to calm down again. I dare you."

 **XXX**

Izuku stood up after the bell rang and began packing his stuff.

We should have fought back. We could have thrashed him.

"We couldn't. He's strong, his quirk has fire in it which is one of our weaknessses. He's also skilled too. We couldn't have won."

 **"Seems like I forget something to mention to you, kid. Fire doesn't hurt us, it irritates us. Only sound."**

"Why didn't you mention to me before?!"

 **"Sorry thought you knew."**

He begins putting his 'Hero Analysis for My Future.' back in his bag when his Symbiote-Senses rang. Danger.

He quickly pulled his book away before Kacchan took it.

"Looks like Deku has some fight in him after all, huh?"

He looks to see Kacchan and his 'friends' with him.

"Kaachan, why pick on us? You said you want to be a hero yet you constantly pick on us like a villain.

"I'm me Deku! I'm my own hero in my way! Speaking of which, heroes shows signs of greatness even as children. I'll be the first and only student from this crappy middle school to get into U.A. where everyone else is nothing more than just extras to me!" He places a hand on Izuku's shoulder and started burning him.

 **"Doesn't hurt but fucking irritating! Stop him! Fight!"**

"In other words, don't enter U.A. Got it nerd?"

Izuku kept quiet and the bullies started filing out the classroom.

But it wasn't over yet, Kacchan looks back to leave one last message.

"Why don't you take a swan dive off the roof and pray you'll be born with a better Quirk in the future?"

Suddenly the symbiote snapped and took control and began grabbing the bully by the waist with one of its tendrils. It covers it's host's face, forming a monster mask as it pulls Bakugou in front of him, snarling.

 **"Go fuck yourselves."**

With that said, the symbiote threw Kaachan on the side of wall next to where the windows are and kicked his friends, whom they went back after hearing Bakugou's screams, out of the way.

"DEKUUUUU!!!" Kaachan yelled angrily.

However, it was too late as they escaped the school. Izuku manage to regain some control and stop for second.

"Why did you do that?! I know you want to help but we must be better people!"

 **I know but this masochist routine can't continue! You're too much of a saint, Midoriya. Sometimes you have to fight back."**

"I know but we can't. We have to be the better people. We need to be real heroes."

 **"I heard stories of my 'grandfather' being a host to a vigilante during the Dawn of Heroes. He killed criminals and the crime rate stayed low."**

"But it's the new age now. People like us have great power. And with great power comes great responsibility."

 **"I know, but we hope that when we go to U.A., we have a chance to fight Kacchan."**

Izuku sighs "Deep down, I hope so."

Suddenly his Symbiote-Senses blared and they look around for threats.

"Where is it? I don't see anything."

 **"Neither do I, but I smell something...the manhole!"**

Izuku looks back in time to see a sludge and then it grabbed him and started suffocating him.

"Well what do we have here? A medium size skinsuit to hide in? This is my lucky day! Don't struggle I'm just hijacking your body, it'll hurt for 45 seconds but trust me when I say this, you'll be better soon."

 **"A villain? It's made of fluid too! Quick, do that thing we practiced!"**

"Right!"

The symbiote covered up Izuku head to toe and made itself waterproof. They then shot a web at the ceiling and pulled them out.

"Damn it! Hold still!"

The villain slammed his fist at them, knocking them back. It then tried to run but the exit was covered up with a dark green web thing.

The villain tried to move through but found it was waterproof. It looks back to see the other exit covered up similarly.

Then the felt something wrapped around him, he tried slipping through but found he couldn't. He looks and saw a hulking green monster in front of him.

 **"Judging by the way you were running, we say you were being chased by someone. Probably a hero. All we have to do is keep you here. Y'know it's funny, you look like a symbiote like us without a host."**

The villain looks at the child in front of him with fear. Instead of a wimpy kid it now looked like a dark green monster with huge teeth and eyes.

 **"Is this too scary, how bout this?"**

The monster shrank to the size of the child and the teeth disappeared. (Like Spider-Man when he bonded with Venom, But dark green and no spider symbol.)

Suddenly the manhole popped up and the hero crawled out.

 **"SWEET HOLY MOTHER OF GOD AND CHOCOLATE ITS ALL MIGHT!"**

"HAVE NO FEAR! I AM-!"But he trailed off once he saw the villain covered in dark green web like things and the child covered in the same green thing.

Izuku looks and saw the predicament he was in.

"This isn't what it looks like! He attacked me and I stopped him then we knew he was a villain so I tripped him here we're not in trouble are we?" He rambled until he slapped himself.

 **"Stop rambling idiot!"** Symbiote said.

"HAHAHA! OF COURSE NOT, THANK YOU FOR THE ASSIST CITIZEN! I NOTMALLY DON'T DRAG PEOPLE TO MY MESS BUT THIS IS A NEW AREA FOR ME! NOW I MUST CONTAIN THE VILLAIN, CAN YOU RELEASE HIM?"

Izuku looks at the villain trapped in the web and realised something "Ah wait, give us a second."

He wrapped the villain and compressed it into a dark green ball. He then handed it to All Might.

"It'll dissolve in two hours, you should get him in jail before that. Also can we have your autograph?" He said holding out the notebook he had dropped.

All Might laughed and signed the notebook and took the ball containing the villain.

"MY THANKS AGAIN YOUNG MAN! I HOPE TO SEE YOU WHEN YOU BECOME A PRO HERO!"

And with that, the No.1 Hero punch the web covering the exit and ran off.

"Somebody pinch me."

 **"No need, that just happened. We should go now, your mom is probably getting worried."**

Unbeknownst to them, the ball containing the villain was stuffed in a pocket too small for it and due to All Might's rush to get in time it slipped and fell, creating a small tear in it.

"Wh-where am I? Damn that kid, what the hell is a symbiote anyway? Is that what I'm compared to? Whatever, I'm outta here." The villain said until he heard the sound of an explosion.

"Sewing him full of stupid dreams just pisses me off. And attacked me like some nobody! When I see him again, I'm gonna kill him! Kill him dead!"

The villain squeezed itself out and confronts the boy with the explosion quirk, it smiles menacingly.

"A skinsuit with a good Quirk huh?"

 **XXX**

Izuku walks into the convenience store and bought some food. Being a host to a symbiote means he has to eat enough food for two people. In his head, the symbiote was chanting:

 **"Chocolate! Chocolate! Chocolate!"**

Izuku sighs "No more chocolate, we need something healthy and contain serotonin at the same time." He says as he searches the shelfs.

Izuku took a can of pineapple slices and packaged salmons. He inspects each.

 **"I'm not eating any of those."**

"Well you have to. When we get to U.A we need to be in top shape. That means no more chocolate for 10 months."

Suddenly Izuku's fist punch him the face. The symbiote laughed at him.

"Alright, maybe some occasionaly, but-"

 **"See you letting yourself getting push around. This time by me!"**

"And I told you, we need to be better people, no matter the-" He didn't finish his sentence because his senses blared and an explosion erupted outside the store.

 **"What was that?!"**

Izuku looks stunned for a moment before standing up.

"I don't know. We need to get out of here."

They head outside to check what had happened (after leaving cash for the pineapple slices and salmon of course) and saw the same sludge villain from before.

"What the hell? I though All Might brought that guy to jail."

 **"Unless he dropped it. Damn it, we were careless and he dropped it because it didn't fit in his pocket!"**

Izuku looks around at the fire around them. Fire hurts them like bee stings but only in large temperatures like 2000 degree Celsius can hurt them.

An explosion erupted again. They ran towards the police barricade, hoping to escape the chaos around them but stopped when they noticed something.

"KACCHAN?!"

 **"That bitch?"**

They saw the explosive blonde trapped in the clutches of the Sludge Villain and being suffocated. He sent off explosions to try to escape but they had little effect on the villain.

"Haha! With this Quirk I can kill All Might with a single punch!" He says as he slapped Death Arm away and caused another explosion.

"It's no good! I can't get a grip on him, he's too slippery."

Kamui Woods kept around and grabbed a couple of civilians "Explosions and fire are my weaknesses! Can someone else take it?"

But Backdraft was busy putting out fires "I got my hands full! Where are the firefighters?"

Another explosion erupted, this time bigger than the rest. The heroes couldn't get close so they started retreating.

"We'll do damage control until back up arrives! I bet every hero in the city is coming!"

 **"They won't get here in time before he suffocated to death."**

Izuku stood in his hiding spot he had used as cover from the explosion. He peeks out and located where Kacchan was in the Sludge Villain.

 **"Oh no, don't tell me we're gonna save him. Bastard deserves it for all the things he's done to us!"**

"We can't just stand by and do nothing. We're partially responsible for this, we have to make this right." He said determinedly as he rushes out to save his tormentor from the villain.

 **"GOD DAMN IT!"**

He shot webs from both his arms and they hit Kacchan.

"Deku?"

"You again, huh? How you like me now kid?! Now that I have a host, huh?!" The Sludge Villain gloated.

Thanks to his superhuman strength the symbiote gave him, Izuku managed to pull him out with ease.

Kacchan looks at Izuku both in shock and annoyance.

"You! Why are you here?"

Izuku smiles at him. "You looked like need saving! Even after all you done to us, we can't let you die."

But the Sludge Villain recovered from his shock and prepared to use a powerful attack "I'M DONE PLAYING WITH YOU!!!!"

Izuku brought up a shield to protect them, but then...

"DETROIT SMASH!"

All Might appeared from the crowd and rushed in, delivering a devastating downward punch that created enough air pressure to put out the fires and change the weather.

Both of the students lay on the floor, too tired to move.

"No way...the air pressure..."

 **"That was the coolest thing ever...if we weren't hurt so much..."**

 **XXX**

 **"Well that sucked. We saved Kacchan but what do we get? Nothing! Blonde bitch in the other hand got news interviews and shit! Why did we saved him again?!"**

"Can you please stop! We saved him that's what matters."

 **"Being a good guy sucks."**

"DEKU!"

Izuku turned back to see Kacchan heading towards him. He stops and pants before continuing to shout.

"I NEVER ASKED YOU TO SAVE ME! I COULD HAVE BEATEN HIM MYSELF! I DIDN'T NEED YOUR HELP! AND DON'T THINK FOR A SECOND THAT THIS CHANGES ANYTHING! I'LL ALWAYS HATE YOU, DAMN SLIMEBALL OF A NERD! TRYING TO MAKE ME OWE YOU?! DONT MOCK ME!"

He turns around and walks away before shouting "I DON'T OWE YOU ANYTHING!"

 **"Fuck brains needs a chill pill."**

"Well, we need to get home. Let's go."

"I AM HERE!"

"Waaaah?!" Izuku screams in shock.

"HELLO YOUNG MIDORIYA. I WANTED TO TALK TO YOU ABOUT EARLIER."

 **"He wants to talk to us! Don't screw this up!"**

"I know."

"Wh-what do you want to talk to us about?" He frowned "Is it because I ran to help him? I know I shouldn't but the heroes wouldn't make it in time and I couldn't let him die."

Instead, All Might laughed "HAHA! THAT'S EXACTLY WHAT I WANT TO TALK ABOUT! YOU JUMPED IN TO SAVE A BOY WHEN ALL THISE HEROES AND PEOPLE STOOD BY AND DID NOTHING. IT TOOK IMMENSE BRAVERY FOR SOMEONE TO DO THAT."

 **"He's calling us brave! The No.1 Hero!"**

All Might held out his hand "I WANT TO TRAIN YOU, YOUNG MAN. YOU SHOWED THAT YOU HAVE THE QUALITIES TO BE A HERO AND THE STRENGHT TO BE ONE! WITH TRAINING I HAVE NO DOUBT THAT INE DAY YOU WILL BECOME A GREAT...UHHH." He cuts off "DID I SAY SOMETHING WRONG?"

Izuku was already letting the dams break and huge tears came from his eyes.

 **"You're crying in front of the number one hero."**

"Shut up, I'm allowed to cry."

"I'm sorry, I'm just emotional. D-do you really mean it?" He asks, still in disbelief.

"I HAVE SECRETS BUT I DO NOT LIE. IF YOU AGREE, MEET ME AT THIS ADDRESS. JUST MAKE SURE YOU DON'T TELL ANYONE" He says, handing over a card with an address written on it. "NOW I HAVE TO GO! A PRO BATTLES NOT ONLY VILLAINS BUT TIME AS WELL, FAREWELL YOUNG MIDORIYA!"

In an instant, the No.1 Hero ran off and disappeared.

Izuku stood there in daze, holding the card.

"H-he invites us...to t-train...with him..."

 **"Yes, that is good. If only we could tell Kacchan. He would be crushed, his spirits dampened. Just like how he did to us years ago."**

"You're too dark. Lets go home now.


	3. Entry Exam

**"Grr, please get off the fridge All Might. It's difficult for us to pull it with you on it."** They said as they pulled the fridge.

"COME ON, YOURE MANAGING JUST FINE! BESIDES, THE FRIDGE MAKES ONE HECK IF A CHAIR!."

They stopped pulling and looked at All Might. **"Why are we here? We're just cleaning up trash! Not training!"** They said as they kicked away a piece of metal.

All Might got off the fridge. "TELL ME YOUNG MIDORIYA, DO YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPENED TO THE BEACH?"

 **"Yes, people threw away trash and the ocean carried them here. Then more people throw trash here and soon it became like this. And also, it's not me it's us."** He said, highlighting the 'us'.

"MY APOLOGIES. BUT YOU ARE CORRECT, PEOPLE CAUSED THE BEACH TO BE LIKE THIS." He said as he tapped the fridge and cause a chip of it to fall off. "YOUNG HEROES NOWADAYS THINK THAT ITS ALL ABOUT FIGHTING VILLAINS. BUT REAL HERO WORK IS DOING VOLUNTEER WORK, NO MATTER HOW UNGLAMOROUS!" He said as he slowly crush the fridge, revealing the beautiful sunset behind it. "NEVER FORGET THAT. THIS IS YOUR FIRST STEP OF BECOMING A TRUE HERO!"

And so began ten months of intense training. After cleaning up portions of the beach they would do combat exercises with All Might which left them with bruises and aches.

He even gave them a dietary plan on what to eat. The symbiote was furious to find 6 squares of chocolate for a whole day only.

But it was worth it, because after ten months they had completed training and were stronger.

 **XXX**

Izuku looks in awe at the building in front of him. It was just like the pictures he had seen, U.A really was awesome.

 **"We made it pal. Now all we have to do is pass the entrance exam. I know you're nervous but we got it handled! Written test? Bah, you can finish it in your sleep. Particularly test? Uh, hello? We've trained with All Might and beat him once!"**

"I know, but it was only one time. And he may be holding back. But...you're right. I can do this.Wecan do this!"

"Outta my way shit head!"

Izuku got startled and stumbled for a minute. He turns to see a certain angry, explosive blonde behind him.

"Or I'll blow you to bits." He said with a death glare.

"S-sure. Let's do our best right?" Izuku said nervously, even after years of training he felt intimidated by Kacchan.

 **"Pussy."**

"Shut up, it's survival instincts."

He snaps himself out of it and slaps his face.

"Alright! We can't panic now! This is our first step in becoming a hero!" He tools one step...

...and trips on his own legs. Luckily a dark green tendril stops him from falling by pushing hims from the front.

"Geez, that was close."

 **"No shit Sherlock. Wait heads up, cute girl heading to you at 6 o' clock."**

"Hey, are you alright?" A kind voice with worry in it said.

Izuku turns to see a brown haired girl with rosey cheeks, she wore a jacket and scarf. She looks around his age and had a big smile on her face.

"You almost tripped there, you're alright?" She asks again.

Izuku tried to answer but what came out were stutters.

 **"Oh for gods sake. I'm taking the wheel."**

Without warning the symbiote took over the body and all controls. He spoke in Izuku's voice.

 **"Yeah we'r-"** it stutters for a bit. **"I'm fine. Thanks for asking."**

She nodded. "Yeah, this sure is nerve racking right?"

The symbiote nods Izuku's head. **"Yeah it is. But I'm sure it'll be fine."**

"I wish I had your confidence. I'm really nervous, I really need to get in."

 **"Then relax a little, being nervous will mess you up."** It checks Izuku's watch. **"Well, it's almost time. We gotta go now, cya."**

As they walk to the doors the girl registered what the boy had said.

 _We?_

 **XXX**

"What was that?!" Izuku asks his symbiote in frustration.

 **"I helped you talk to a girl. You're welcome."**

Izuku grumbles something and chose to listen to Present Mic's announcement. He was really excited to know that U.A employs real heroes to teach them.

"That's the Voice Hero: Present Mic."

 **"Ugh, he's funny, but his Quirk is so annoying."**

Izuku starts going through the handout he was given, robots huh? He could handle those. He went through his notes in combat to see if any could help with robots. A great thing of having a symbiote that shares your brain is that he can listen to stuff for you while you do other things.

Suddenly a blue haired boy stood up from his seat. "Excuse me, there seems to be no more thanfourfaux villain on this hand out! If this is a mistake then it is an embarrassing one for a top-tier academy of U.A's calibre."

He turns around, glares and points to him "And you! You have been muttering to yourself since we got here. If this is a game to you then please leave immediately."

Izuku blushes in embarrassment as almost everyone in the hall laughed at him.

 **"Tsk, ignorant brats. We'll beat them all during the Pratical Test."**

Present Mic saved him from further embarrassment. "Good question examiner 7111. The fourth one is a Zero-Pointer. You can fight it but there's no point fighting it. I recommend my listeners ignore it and focus on the other one. Now I'll leave it off wi h the school's motto! The great hero Napoleon once said 'True heroism consist of being superior to the ills of life.' PLUS ULTRA! Break a leg everyone!"

 **XXX**

 **Hmm, it's huge.**

"Very."

In front of them was a gigantic mock city that was the same as a real life one.

 **"Hey look over there."**

Izuku looks around to see what the symbiote was indicating and his eyes landed on the brown haired girl.

 **"That's the nice girl from before."**

"Yeah it's her. You think I should say hi? Hey! What are you doing?" He said as his body started moving on its own as everyone stares at him in confusion.

He wills his control back.

"Do...not...do...that!" He grits through his teeth.

Meanwhile everyone laughed at him.

"He must have got a weird Quirk or something."

"Well that's one less person to worry about."

"Guy looks stupid."

His symbiote took over his mouth. **"You want to start something?"**

He took back control and apologised which made the onlookers laugh even more.

"AND START!"

Everyone looks at Present Mic on a watchtower.

"What's going on? The die has cast! Go go go!"

Instantly everyone started running towards the city, including Izuku.

 _Crap, we need to get in front._

He covers himself in the symbiote, turning it into a costume and started to swing through the city with webs.

 **"Alright, there's a group of Two and Three Pointers over there. Let's crush them."**

They dove into the group and start tearing up the robots, the Two pointer tried stabbing with its tail and the three pointers sent a few missles but they did nothing more than annoy them.

 **"8 points!"**

Then his Symbiote-Senses rang and he dodges a missle. He use his webs to grab it and sent it back to the three pointer. The missles in it ignited and created a domino effect that made a huge explosion, taking out the robots near it.

 **"15 points!"**

They swung through again to find more and when they did, they tore through them with the ferocity of a blood thirsty monster which frighten some of the examiners that were laughing at him earlier. The points he accumulated was now 50.

 **"Is this all they have? It's so easy for us. At this rate we may just kill robots for fun rather than for points. Maybe we should fight a Zero Pointer just to see what it is before this ends."**

 **XXX**

"We didn't tell them how many enemies there are and where they are located. Such a wide area with limited time brings out the best in them."

In a dark room, the teachers were looking at the examiners through cameras.

"There are those who can gather information at an instant. Intelligence gatherers. Those who'll never be late to a party. Mobility Experts. Those who can cope with any situation given. Decision makers. And then there are the natural born warriors. A true hero needs to be a combination of all four. The abilities needed to preserve peace in our cities are judged by the points they earn."

There was a discussion among the teachers.

"This year's quite a bumper crop isn't it?"

"There's no way to know."

"But this should tell us more."

One of them pressed a button labelled 'Yaruki Switch'

 **XXX**

The ground shakes as a huge figure emerged from the streets. The examiners took one look and ran the other way as it punches the floor, scattering dust.

But Izuku and his symbiote just stood there impressed.

 **"Yesss...This will be fun indeed."**

Before they can attack the Zero Pointer, they heard a cry for help.

They look and saw the nice girl from before trapped underneath some rubble. She would be crushed by the Zero-Pointer if left there.

They rushed in and threw webs at her, once they latched on they pulled her out and flung her into a web to soften the impact.

They look to her and said one word.

 **"Run."**

And she did after looking at him in shock for a while.

They look at the Zero-Pointer again and took note on possible weak spots.

 **"The arms and tracks, we'll take them out."**

And with that, they swing towards the right arm first, the robot tried hitting him midair with its left but thanks to their agility they dodged it with ease.

They latched onto the right arm's elbow and started tearing out wiring and circuitry with ease. Soon the arm was disabled, but then the Symbiote-Senses rang and they barely dodge missles shot from the Zero-Pointer's face.

 **"Extra weaponry? No problem, it'll only help us."**

They use webs to grab incoming missles and flung them at the left arm's elbow, destroying it. They then web zipped to the arm and crawled up it. Soon it reached the head.

 **"If only you had a brain, it might've been delicious."**

They proceeded to tear apart the head's 'eyes' and after a few seconds it fell limp.

 **"Hmm, this one was easy too. Too slow and clums-AAAAAAAAARRRRRGGGGHHHHH!"**

Without warning the missles on the robot exploded. The force was so large that it knocked both of them out and left burns on Izuku. Due to the explosion, they lost hold on the Zero-Pointer and plummeted to the earth.

Izuku woke up mid-fal.

"AHH! WHAT'S GOING ON?!"

He looks around and tried to use a web but his partner was still unconscious.

"Buddy? Wake up! I need help!"

 **"Zzzz...Zzzz...Zzzz"**

But then he felt something slapped his face, he looks and saw the brown haired girl on a floating piece of a Three-Pointer.

 _Huh?!_

Then he felt weightless for a minute and floated before he hit the floor.

But he was quickly dropped as the strain was too much for the girl who then proceeded to vomit.

Suddenly Present Mic's voice rang through the city.

"TIME'S UP!"

 **"Woah, what happened."**

Izuku slowly got up. "We nearly died and the girl saved us. No thanks to you."

 **She looks sick. Let's go see what's wrong.**

Izuku agreed and walks to the girl who was still vomiting.

"Uh...Hi, are you alright?" He asked nervously.

After she finishes vomiting she looks to him and nodded. "Yeah, it's just a side effect of using too much of my Quirk."

Izuku helps her down from the Three-Pointer piece. She stumbled a bit but was alright.

"Thanks for saving us earlier. We could have saved ourselves but my partner was unconscious."

She looks at him confused "Partner?"

Izuku realises his mistake "Ah right. It's a Quirk thing." The symbiote separated from Izuku's upper body, forming itself of their bonded form (Similar to Spider-Man: TAS) and introduces itself as it waves at her.

 **"Hi."**

She was startled from the Symbiote's sudden appearance and backed off a bit.

Izuku frantically apologises for his Symbiote's sudden appearance "I'm sorry. He looks scary but trust me, he's friendly."

 **"I honestly don't have a gender when I'm not bonded with a host."**

"But with me, you're a male, right?"

 **"Right. I want to eat your brains by the way."** Symbiote said as it points at Ochako.

Izuku chuckled nervously. "He didn't mean it."

But to their surprise the girl looks interested at the symbiote. "It looks sorta cute in a... scary kinda way?" She reaches her hand out to touch it "May I?"

Surprising Izuku more was the symbiote agreeing.

 **"Yes."**

She started patting it and scraping its chin like a dog, the symbiote was enjoying itself and growled nicely.

"Aww, it's sorta adorable." She said.

 _"What is going on?! First she was nice to us, then saved us and now she thinks you're adorable?!"_

 _ **"I don't know her but I like her."**_

 **XXX**

 **"Stop staring at the fish, it's creeping us out."** The symbiote said as it eats an entire bar of chocolate.

"He's right, dear. It's getting weird." Inko said to her son who was still in some sort of a trance. Suddenly he woke up from the trance and realised he was staring at the fish for nearly 3 minutes. He quickly apologise and ate finish his dinner.

After that Izuku went to the living room couch and stared at his phone. He guessed he had just passed the written test but he only gotten 45 points for the practical test. Was that enough? He was also worried since All Might hasn't respond to any of his texts in a week. Did he fail? Was All Might disappointed that he did?

He received a text and took a look and saw it was from Uraraka. After the test they exchanged numbers (It was actually his symbiote that suggested it). Apparently she had gotten the results and she passed. This made him even more worried. Did they failed and that's why they didn't get the results?!

"IZUKU! Your results are here!"

 **XXX**

Izuku stares at the letter for a while. He was sure that he had failed so why did they sent the letter? Is it protocol or something? Suddenly his hands moved on their own and tore the letter.

 **"Dude stop being a pessimist."**

He snaps back control just in time to see a disk fell out of the letter. A holographic disk?

Then it activated and a screen appears with All Might on it.

"I AM HERE! AS A PROJECTION!"

Izuku and his symbiote were flabbergasted for a while. Why was All Might here?

"APOLOGIES FOR NOT RESPONDING TO YOUR PREVIOUS MESSAGES BUT I WAS BUSY. YOU ARE NOW OOOKING AT U.A's NEWEST FACULTY MEMBER!"

Izuku felt faint "All Might's...gonna...teach...at U.A?"

A hand appears omg the screen giving signs to All Might"WHAT'S THAT? FINISH IT UP? SURE I JUST GOTTA SAY SOME STUFF FIRST. WAIT I GOT TO DO HOW MANY PF THESE?!"

Izuku felt confuse for a bit.

"Did they forgot to edit this part out?"

 **"Apparently."**

All Might sighs and continued with the message"I HAVE GREAT NEWS FOR YOU YOUNG MAN. NOT ONLY DID YOU PASS THE WRITTEN TEST WITH FLYING COLOURS, YOU PASSED THE PRATICAL TEST WITH A TOTAL OF 75 POINTS, GIVING YOU SECOND PLACE ON THE ENTEANCE EXAM! THIS IS MORE THAN ENOUGH TO GET YOU TO U.A!"

The screen showed the scoreboard and he saw he was 2 points away from Kacchan's score Izuku started making unfathomable sounds and looks close to crying. His symbiote on the other hand was cheering and hurling insults at Bakugo. If it wasn't stuck in his body he was sure it was going to do a little dance.

"CONFUSE? ALLOW ME TO EXPLAIN! THE EXAM ISNT JUST BASED ON VILLAIN POINTS ALONE! WE HAVE RESCUE POINTS AS WELL! AFTER YOU SAVE FELLOW EXAMINEE, OCHAKO URARAKA, THE JUDGES DECIDED TO AWARD YOU WITH 30 RESCUE POINTS! AND WE GAVE 45 TO URARAKA!"

Izuku has to sit down. This was too much, getting in to U.A? Nearly beating Kacchan? This was like a dream.

 **"Definitely not a dream. We did it partner."**

Izuku sniffs and wipes his tears with his sleeve. "We sure did."

All Might sealed the deal by reaching out his hand.

"COME, BOTH OF YOU. YOU ARE NOW PART OF THE HERO ACADEMIA."


	4. Quirk Test

Uraraka sat on one of the seats in the ramen stall, waiting for her new friend to show up. They decided to come to the stall to celebrate their acceptance to U.A.

She hears a panting sound and turns to see a certain green haired boy. She waves at him "Izuku! Hi there!"

Izuku stops and pants "Sorry were late *pant* villain attack *pant* train station was closed *pant* we had to run all the way here."

Uraraka giggles "That's really bad luck for you guys."

Izuku sat down and sighs "Yeah, really is." He orders three bowls of ramen.

Uraraka looks confuse "Are we waiting for someone else?" Then she remembers. "Oh right, your partner is eating as well?"

Said symbiote pops out and began devouring the ramen. It didn't have serotonin but it still taste good.

"So, you got third place Uraraka?" Izuku asks as he slurps down ramen.

She nods "Yeah, it was a big surprise. I didn't expect to go that far, I mean, third place?! I was lucky there were rescue points or I won't be able to pass."

The symbiote stopped slurping on the ramen and looks at her. **"You humans worry too much. Back in my ancestor's days people didn't need licenses to be heroes. They just went around saving people for free and stuff, and they were much more effective than some of nowaday heroes."**

Uraraka sighs and continues to eat her ramen "That sounds nice, except for the free part." She said the last part of her sentence quietly.

Izuku and his symbiote look at her "Uraraka, why do you want to be a hero?"

 **"Yeah, what he said."**

She looks embarrassed and clasp her face in her hands to hide the blush "I'll tell but don't judge me until you hear everything, all right?"

Both of them nodded.

"I...want to be a hero for the money."

Izuku and the Symbiote nearly choke on their ramen. Someone like Uraraka being a hero for the money? They only knew her for a week but that doesn't seem like her.

"I know it seems selfish but what I want to use to the money for is too support my parents. They own a construction company and business isn't doing well. So I want to become a hero to ease my parents burden."

There was a sniffing noise and Uraraka turns to see the symbiote crying green goo and Izuku handing it a tissue.

 **"That is so sad!"**

Izuku calms his partner down "What we mean is that it's a great inspiration. Helping your parents is a great goal!"

She smiles "Thanks."

 _"Holy shit. What do we do know?"_

 _ **"I don't know?! Act casual?!"**_

 **XXX**

A dimly lit bar in somewhere near the Kamino Ward, two men were standing in front of a TV screen with no video on it, the words 'AUDIO ONLY' displayed on it.

"So, what do you have to report Shigiraki? Kurogiri?"

Both looks at each other before producing a glass cylinder with a indigo coloured slime slushing around in it violently.

The blue haired man with a plan on his face spoke. "We found another one master. It was tricky to capture but we did it. It has the default skill set but it is immune to the default weaknesses, fire and sound."

The man behind the screen appeared to contemplate the idea. "Very well. We shall add it to the collection."

The black mist took it from the hand man's hands "Shall we give this one to Nomu?"

"No, no. The Nomu won't need them, it is strong enough on its own and I won't risk them being captured. Not to mention that it'll make them smarter, making the Nomu unpredictable and too dangerous for us to control."

The mist and hand man nodded. "Very well Master." They said in unison.

"Have you any progress on tracking 'that' symbiote?"

The hand man looks apologetic "Apologies master. We have no sightings of it yet, we have reason to believe that it may be in possession in the hands of a villain."

"Unfortunate, track him and observe. If the stories are true, then capturing it will be dangerous, but I'm sure it'll be taken care off. I have faith in you after all."

 **XXX**

"Class 1-A. Class 1-A. Where's Class 1-A? This place is huge."

 _ **"Try turning left over there."**_

Izuku complies with the symbiote's direction and turned to see a gigantic door labelled 1-A.

"It's ginormous, must be for people with gigantication Quirks." He walk up to the door and clam his nerves "Alright, no need for us to worry."

 _ **"You're the only one worrying"**_

They're people like us, they're probably nervous too. Just calm down and act casual."

 _ **"Just open the damn door. Hopefully that blonde a-hole ain't in our class."**_

Izuku sighs "Yeah, and that spectacle guy."

Izuku opens the door only to be greeted by an argument between said blonde and spectacle guy.

"Remove your feet at once! You should show respect to our upperclassmen who came before us and the craftsman of the desk!"

"Did they plant a stick up your ass in middleschool or what?! What school did you even went too?"

The spectacle guy calmed himself and tried to start over with Kacchan. "My name is Tenya Iida, from Someii Private Academy."

This infuriated Kacchan "A stuck up elitist, eh? I'll enjoy tearing you a new one!"

Iida visibly recoiled and shouted "You threaten me? Your own classmate? Are you sure you're in the right place?"

 _ **"I wonder that myself"**_

 _"Shh, everyone's looking at us."_

Izuku was right because suddenly the entire class went quite and everyone looked at him causing his nervous levels to amplify.

Then Iida walks up to him "Hello, I'm Tenya Iida from-"

Izuku interrupts him "Yeah we know, we heard you from just now. Nice to meet you." He shook his hand.

 _ **"Not"**_

 _"Be nice."_

Iida looks at him with a serious look, ignoring the 'we' part. "Midoriya, You foreseen the true nature of the exam. While I did not, it hurts to admit but you were the superior candidate."

Izuku was confused "Uhh, it think you got the wrong idea."

 _ **"Shhhh, let him say it. I'm enjoying it."**_

Another voice piped up from behind him. "Midoriya! It's you!"

He turns to see his brown haired friend "Hi Uraraka! How are you?"

 _"Holy crap! She's too cute in that uniform!"_

 _ **"Very cute."**_

They started talking about stuff and meanwhile, Kacchan was glaring at Izuku with hatred.

Previously

"How wonderful, two of our students made it into U.A! Especially you Midoriya, that's a miracle we never expected."

Katsuki was furious! How dare that nerd join U.A, after he specifically told him not too. After school was over he dragged him to the back of the school and pinned him too the wall.

"Alright freak, what dirty trick did you use to get into U.A?! I already told you not to go there! I was suppose to be the only one to get inside, but you tore my plans apart! Quit now and go somewhere else you fucking-!"

Suddenly Izuku broke free from his grip and flared at Katsuki with malevolence he never seen in him before, that made him pause.

"Kacchan, **we** earned this. **We** worked our way to U.A! **WE** are going and you can't stop us!"

Present

 _'What did fucking nerd meant by we? His fucking slime thing? Those two are fucking useless, they couldn't have made it here. I'm getting to the bottom of this.'_

Suddenly a voice interrupts the conversation Uraraka and Midoriya were having.

"If you're here to make friends get out now."

They look and saw a grown man in a yellow sleeping bag. He swallowed a protein pouch and got up "This is U.A Hero Course. It took all of you 8 seconds to quiet down, you lot aren't rational are you?"

Izuku look at the man and tried to figure out why he looked familiar.

 _ **"Did you forget? This guy's Eraserhead!**_ "

Izuku gasp and points it out "You're the Erasure Hero: Eraserhead!"

The man looks at Izuku with mild amusement in his eyes, although his face didn't change "Yes, I'm going to be your homeroom teacher. My name is Shota Aizawa, nice to meet you."

He pulls out a blue uniform from the sleeping bag and tosses it to him "Put on your gym uniforms, we're heading out now."

XXX

"A TEST OF OUR QUIRKS?!"

Everyone was surprised at the task their homeroom teacher was giving them. A test of their quirks ok their first day? Uraraka was quick to voice that thought.

"But what about the entrance ceremony? Or guidance sessions?"

Unfortunately for them, their homeroom teacher doesn't give a shit.

"Waste of time. You did exercises in Middle school right? Standing long jump, softball throwing, things like that? Standard No-Quirk allowed gym test."

He looks to Kacchan. "Bakugo, how far could you throw in middle school?"

"67 metres."

Aizawa toss the ball at him "Great. Now try it with your quirk. Do whatever you need to do, just don't leave the circle."

The blonde grinned and prepped a throw. As he threw it he shouted his favourite catchphrase "DIE!" And there was a large explosion which propelled the soft ball.

Die?

The device Aizawa held showed '705.2 Metres'

"It's important to know your limits. That's the first rational step to figuring what type of heroes you'll be."

Everyone sounded excited.

"Wow, so we can use our quirks?"

"Woah that's awesome!"

But then all of them felt a chill run down their spine when their teacher spoke. "Awesome huh?" Aizawa stared at them "You're becoming heroes in 3 years and you think it's all fun and games?"

Everyone was silent, worried what he was going to say.

"How bout this. The lowest score of these exercises will be judge as hopeless and will be expelled."

Everyone in the class was shocked. Even the symbiote.

"But that's not fair!" Uraraka said

His symbiote popped out and shouted **"Yeah! We just got here dammit!"** And was promptly shoved back in by Izuku.

Luckily, Aizawa ignored the outburst "Natural disasters, big accidents, rampaging villains. These kinda stuff happens when you least expect it. It's the job of heroes to prevent these from happening. If you were hoping to spend your evening in McDonalds then I'm sorry to burst your bubble." He said not sorry at all "In the next 3 years, U.A will run you through the wringer. That's Plus Ultra. Use all your strenght to overcome these obstacles."

50 Metre Dash

Izuku took mental notes of how his classmates were using their quirks. He quickly acknowledges that some, like Iida, were built for this while others were not. He looks at his hand, 100% Symbiosis was extremely powerful. He could lift up to 60 tonnes in that form and run as fast as a train, unfortunately he needs to use more control. If he loses control of his emotions he will be driven into a primal fury and start devouring anything they could find. The first time that happened they almost killed a man. They promised to never go 100% no matter what, the max would be 80%, the same amount they used during the Entrance Exam and Sludge Villain Incident.

When it came to their turn, they stood next to Kacchan on the track.

 _'Alright, 80% Symbiosis. Concentrate then in the legs.'_

 _ **'Got it partner.'**_

They covered Izuku's legs with green substance and got ready. Although he wasn't as fast as 100%, he could still outrun a speeding car. Theoretically.

Kacchan was startled but ignored it. Nothing would change, he will be the strongest no matter what.

A synthetic voice came from the robot at the finish line."Start!"

"EXPLOSIVE SPEED!"

"Not so fast!"

Just as Bakugo sent himself flying with explosions, they used their webs to zipped themselves halfway through the track and finished the rest on foot, just before Katsuki did.

"4.07 seconds."It recorded. When Bakugo pass, his score was 4.13, 6 seconds later than Deku.

Bakugo stood there in shock. Useless Deku beat him? How?! He stares at him as the green substance on his legs withdrew. He shook his head, that was a fluke, Deku will fail he always will.

Grip Strength

Izuku looks at the device. He coats his right arm with the symbiote and started squeezing it. Suddenly he heard a crack and saw that they had crushed the handle of the device. They look at the screen and it showed: 48,000 KG.

"Crap." He mutters, they had used too much strength. They thought the device would be stronger since they were in a hero school.

 _ **'Well at least we got higher than the rest of them. Look at Kacchan over there, he looks so pissed. Do you have a camera?'**_

 _'Of course not, and don't underestimate the others. They may be better than us in other parts of the test.'_

The class talk among each other about Midlriya's strength.

"That guy must have a transformation quirk or something."

"That's cool, but why does he mutters to himself? It seems weird."

"Fucking Deku."

Timeskip to Softball Throw

The class gathers at the softball throw area and each waited for their turn. It was now Midoriya's turn, he walks to the circle and coats his hand with the symbiote.

"He's doing very well, I wonder how far he'll throw it this time?" Iida ask

"Probably very far." Uraraka guess, she looks at Bakugo and saw that he was shaking with fury which scared her a little to be honest. He looks like he was going to tear someone apart.

Meanwhile Izuku stood at the circle, having an internal debate with his symbiote.

 _'Aizawa is looking at us, he knows we're not using our full power.'_

 _ **'So what?**_ _ **We're passing.**_ '

' _He_ _might do something to make me go serious and it'll probably involve using his quirk. If he finds out...'_

I thought you said we can't use 100%?

Izuku looks at his green coated arm and thoughts for a while. He starts muttering.

"Maybe...maybe I can just do this."

He removes the symbiote from his arm.

 _ **'Dude? Partner? What are you doing?!'**_

 _'I have a plan.'_ He says as he prepares to pitch the ball.

 _ **'Oh we see the plan. A stupid one to be precise.'**_

"Don't lose control...Don't lose control...Just the hand..."

He coats his hand but this time with 100%. It looked like normal when he covers it with 80% but the difference that it had light green veins running through it.

He grunts and threw the ball with all his might. The small ball flew across the field for a few seconds and landed hundred of metres away.

Meanwhile, Aizawa was surprised. He had knew that the boy had been holding back his strenght for the test and was confuse why he showed it now? But when said boy was clutching his hand looking in pain he may had gotten his reason. He looks at the phone and points it to the class 703.9 meters.

The class was impressed at the distance, it was almost as far as Bakugo's score. Speaking of Bakugo, he was standing there in shock.

Uraraka was cheering for her friend "That was a hero like score if I ever saw one!" She said.

Iida looks concerned at Midoriya "Is he alright? He seems to be clutching his hand."

Izuku was clutching his hand where the symbiote is starting to cover more of him and was muttering to himself repeatedly "Don't lose control...Don't lose control..."

By sheer force of will though, they manage to reign it in and after that the relax a little...

Until a certain blonde ran at him.

"DEKU YOU FUCKING BASTARD! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!"

 _ **'This fuck again? Why can't we eat his brains and be done with?!'**_

Izuku frantically waves at him "Wait wait wait!"

Thankfully a grey scarf wrapped around Bakugo and trapped him, he tried breaking free and using his quirk but found he couldn't do both.

"Why the fuck is this cloth so strong?!"

The students look and saw Aizawa's eyes glowing red and hair defying the laws of physics.

"It's a special capture weapon made of a special alloy wire and carbon fibre. Don't make me use my Quirk, I have dry eye."

 **That's a strong quirk but he has that as a weakness?"**

"Don't complain, we can be hurt with dubstep playing on full volume at point blank so we shouldn't judge others weaknesses.

 **"Yeah but fucking dry eye is his weakness?"**

Aizawa unwraps the capture weapon and gestures the students to follow him "We still have other tests to do, let's not waste time. Midoriya, are you injured?" He ask, referencing to the pained look he had on his face earlier.

"No, were fine. We can keep going."

Later

"This is the total points for the test. They reflect on your performance for the test. Explaining the process would take all day so all you get are the final rankings."

Izuku did a double take on the position of his name. He had gotten 5th place for the test.

Obviously we did. Looks like some guy called Minoru Mineta's getting expelled. That Hahurake person was close.

The class looks for the person and saw that the dwarf sized purple haired boy was in tears and an invisible girl that was crying in relief (it was two stream of tears coming from where the eyes should be) . Izuku pities the purple haired boy.

He had gotten into U.A and is now getting expelled.

Suddenly the holographic screen turn off and Aizawa pockets it.

"And by the way, I was lying about the expulsion thing." He gives the biggest shiteating grin "That was a logical ruse to make you all do your best."

Most of the class was shouting in disbelief while Mineta was close to fainting. A girl with a black ponytail and mature body looks indifferent.

"Of course it was a lie. It didn't take much to figure it out."

 **"Our teacher is a dick."**

I don't know, maybe he's a big softy on the inside."

 **"Clearly you've been watching too many anime."**

 **XXX**

Meanwhile in a dark, abandoned alleyway in Hosu, two heroes were investigating the area for a villain. One of them was a new hero by the name of Merlin. He had a quirk that shoots beam of energy that has different effects hence the name.

The other had two gauntlets made of ice, his Quirk was Ice Fist which is pretty self explanatory. Except it can freeze people it touches.

"What do you think would happen when we capture the Hero Killer? I'm betting we'll get news coverage and all, probably a raise! Maybe more people will apply to our agencies." Merlin said.

The other hero knocks him over the head and went back to investigating "That's not what a hero does, we're here so we can prevent the Hero Killer from murdering more people."

But he didn't get a reply, so he turns and shouts "Did you he-?" His eyes widened, his partner now has a red line on his throat, he tried getting words out but what came out were chokes and gurgling. He fell on the ground, dead before he touches it. Standing on the body was someone matching the description of the Hero Killer but had a weird substance covering him.

" **Fakes like him deserve to die. You on the other hand might be worthy.** "

"Murderer!" The her charged and tried punching but the Hero Killer quickly evades the attack and slashes at his side, creating a small cut. He brought the bloody blade t his mouth and licks it with a long tongue.

The Hero founds himself unable to move.

"Damn you bastard! He was my friend! I'll kill you for that!"

The Hero Killer looks at the Hero with disdain.

" **It appears I was wrong, you don't. A real hero would not be focus on revenge.** "

With that he brought a blade down and serves the Hero's aortharic aorta.

"Wh...why...?"

 **Fake heroes are what's wrong with the world. We will cleanse this stain and when we're finish, only true heroes would remain."**


	5. Brutal Combatants

"I AM HERE!!!" The class looks to the classroom door in excitement. Even Midoriya, who had spent ten months training with the teacher about to enter. Said teacher enters the door rather...dramatically.

"COMING THROUGH THE DOOR LIKE NORMAL!"

 **"That was a thing but normal but still badass. Look! He's wearing the Silver Age costume!"**

"Yeah I know, we have 10 figurines of that backhome. This is so cool! He's actually gonna teach us!" He mutters.

 **"15 if you count those that we got from cereal boxes and that prize we got from that competition."**

The class comments on how cool All Might looks as he stroll dramatically to the front of the class.

"HERO BASIC TRAINING!" All Might began "THE CLASS THAT PUTS YOU THROUGH ALOT OF TRAINING TO MILD YOU INTO HEROES!"He struck a pose"IT ALSO GETS YOU TONS OF CREDIT. TODAY WE'LL BE DOING..." He pauses and pulls out a card that was labelled. "COMBAT TRAINING!"

"Fight!" Bakugo grinned viciously.

"Oh boy..." Izuku said as the symbiote was laying on his head.

" **Oh stop it now. This is the chance to show everyone here what we're made of! And to put Kaachan in his place!"**

"FOR THE EXERCISE YOU'LL NEED THESE!"

He presses a remote and suddenly, shevles erect from the classroom wall and inside them were silver suitcases with green numbers labelled on them.

"COSTUMES! AS YOU KNOW YOU SENT REQUEST FORMS TO THE SCHOOL'S SUPPORT COMPANY AND BERE THEY ARE NOW! PUT THEM ON AND MEET AND GROUND BETA!"

 _Few days ago_

Izuku looks at the mirror in his room as he stares at the reflection, he starts thinking.

 **"Alright, this one sucks. We can't go around dressing like this."**

The suit dissolved and turn back to a green hoodie. The symbiote pops out looking annoyed.

 **"Well I think it's cool. Besides, it makes us look scary and has a smile at the same time."** It said, referencing to the creepy smile they always have when the go above 70%.

Izuku starts looking through sketches of his notebook contains costume ideas. He stops at the page containing a kid's drawing.

"I remember that, mom and us designed that a year after you show up. Good times."

There was a knocking on the door.

"Come in."

His mother enters the room holding a green jumpsuit in her hands which confused Izuku.

"Mom? What's this for?" He asks, curious of the gesture.

His moms looks slight guilty "Well, I felt like I never supported your dream when you were classified as Quirkless, I even told you at one point you can't be a hero."

Izuku pelt a pang of guilt in his heart. When she had told him that, he was 6 years old. That was the day he had met the symbiote. When she said that he ran away and told her that he hates her, it was one of the worst thing he did, only a few after he ran into the bullies and had to run again. Being a 6 year old he had forgotten about that when he met the symbiote, It was only a few moments later he remembered and realised how rude he was to his mother.

"We've talked about that, I was the one who made that decision and said those rude stuff." He said, tears already appearing in his eyes.

"No, as your mother it's my duty to support your dream no matter how crazy it was. It was only after you met your 'friend' that I believed you could be a hero. So now I'll be cheering you two on with everything I got." She said tearfully as she hands the suit to them before cheekily adding "Plus, you'll need something to wear in case you loose your 'partner' or something like that."

"Mom..." he said, full of emotions.

 **"This is so sad!"** The symbiote said as it started to cry streams of green goo, staying the floor.

 _Present_

'This symbolises mom's love. How could I possible wear anything else? I don't care if it's cutting edge or efficient. This isourcostume.

 _ **'God damn right partner.'**_

Uraraka notices their costume "Oh Deku! I like your costume, it looks practical!"

He starts blushing. "She likes our costume!" He whispers to themselves.

"NOW WE'LL BE ORGANISING TEAMS BY BALLOT!" All Might said as he pulls out a box with a hole on top of it.

Iida was quick to question it "Is that really the best way to decide?"

Izuku shrugs "Well sometimes Pro Heroes have to do random team ups with heroes they don't even know."

Iida quickly bowed deeply "I see, I apologise for my interruption! Please forgive me!"

 _Later_

"ALL RIGHT! NOW THE FIRST MATCH WILL BE..." He pauses a he ruffles through the box and pulls out two balls with D and A labelled on it. "KYOKA JIROU AND KATSUKI BAKUGO AS HEROES WITH IZUKU MIDORIYA AND OCHAKO URARAKA AS THE VILLAINS!"

Izuku starts panicking. Even if it's one of their major weaknesses against them in close quarter combat, Bakugo will likely kill them. He wonders if U.A will cover funeral costs?

 **XXX**

Uraraka looks at the paper mache bomb they were suppose to guard.

"This looks pretty realistic. So Deku, what's the plan?"

But instead of seeing a confident Deku, she saw someone who looks resign to their fate and was writing a will.

"Uh...Deku? Are you guys alright?"

Izuku snaps out of his trance and frantically waves his hands "Wha-? Us? Oh don't worry, let's go on with the defence plan."

He quickly covers the window with a web and every entrance they could find. He also barricaded the door with webs but left one door open.

"You missed a spot." Uraraka points out.

But instead of covering it up, Izuku approaches it.

"We can't be holed up in here. Kacchan has a strong quirk and fighting experience, Jirou's quirk is our weakness. But I know that Kacchan won't be focus on the task, he'll be after me. If I engage him you'll only have to deal with Jirou instead of us having to fight two of them and risk the bomb's capture."

Uraraka nods nervously "But...you'll be fine right?"

Izuku looks at her and return a nervous smile "Proabably not."

 **XXX**

Izuku walks down the hallway of the fake building filled with nervousness. This was it huh? They'll be fighting Kacchan, he hopes that Jirou would ignore him and go after the bomb. Most of the plan involves hoping Jirou would go after the bomb.

Suddenly his senses blared and he dodges a huge explosion.

"Get up Deku, were not finished yet."

Izuku glances up and saw Kacchan in his hero costume, looking quite intimidating. He nervously laughs.

"Hey Kacchan...you're not still mad that I didn't fight back against you all those years ago...right?"

His question was answered via another explosion which he dodges.

"Bakugo! The bomb is on the 5th Floor, let's capture him and hurry up!"

But Kacchan ignores his teammate and kept going after him "SHUT THE FUCK UP BITCH! YOU CAN GO AFTER IT, I HAVE BUSINESS TO DO!"

Jirou then reluctantly went around them to go after the bomb.

 _'Thank god! This plan may work after all!'_

 _ **"Good! Now let's give Bakugou a VERY piece of our mind."**_

 _'Got it!'_

"Quit ignoring me you bast-!" He didn't finish because a fist landed on his face, breaking his nose. He stepped back, stunned from the blow and the idea that Deku broke his nose.

"Kacchan...remember the notebook you tried to grab? Ten months ago? It had all the information we had in heroes and quirks, including yours." He said as he tried to conceal his fear. "From now on our name 'Deku' doesn't mean useless! It means we don't give up!"

 **XXX**

Uraraka stood in the room on the 5th Floor nervously. She had heard the conversation from the communication devices that All Might gave them, she hopes that Deku would win. But then she heard a banging on one of the barricades doors, she turned her attention to it.

Then the banging stopped, replace by an ear splitting sound. She covered her ears trying to muffle out the sound but then she notices the webs that were placed in the door were falling apart.

She grabs the rocks that Deku had gave her. Earlier he had broken a wall in another room and gave her the rubble to be used as ammunition. Once she uses her Quirk on then they'll be able to knock out a target. She hopes that it'll work.

 **XXX**

 _ **'Why are we hiding?'**_

 _'Because we need a strategy. Even though fire doesn't hurt us, he may change his mind and will go after the bomb. We're in our natural element after all.'_

They were now hiding in the corridors of the building, thanks to the symbiote they can camouflage themselves against the environment they are in. They tended as they saw the silhouette of Kacchan on the other end of the corridor. But he doesn't move, instead he looks around it and saw the white of a capture tape, they had forgotten to cover that up.

"You probably know from all your stalking but my Quirk works by sweating nitroglycerin like substance!" He address the corridor and aims home gauntlet at the corridor "If the eggheads made it like I told them then these things were absorbing my sweat for the past few minutes."

 _ **'He can't be serious.'**_

 _'The symbiote-sense says otherwise! Run!'_

All Might's voice rang through the earpiece. "BAKUGO STOP! YOU'LL KILL HIM!"

"Only if I hit him!"

 **XXX**

Uraraka was in the middle of her fight with Jirou. She was dodging the rocks and destroying them with her Quirk and she was running out of ammunition.

Suddenly they felt the entire building shake.

"What was that?" Jirou asked.

Uraraka took advantage of her distraction and pitched another volley of rocks at her, this time all of them hit home.

 **XXX**

Bakugo looks annoyed when he heard All Might announced that Jirou was eliminated and that he'll be disqualified if he uses that attack again but it doesn't matter, he'll beat him the old fashion way and then move on to round face.

"Get up Deku! You're still alive and we're not finished yet!" He shouted as he grabs Izuku's unconscious body by the neck and pinned him to the wall.

"You looking down on me you bastard?! Wake the fuck up!" He brought his fist down and prepare to send another explosion but it was grabbed.

Suddenly the tables turned as he was lifted up and saw the glare that Deku was giving him. As he did, a green substance started surrounding him. At last the substance coveredevery inch of Deku and he now looks like a monstrous form of his costume. The rabbit ears look sharper and more like devil horns and the light green of the suit went dark green and the teeth were sharp and very real.

"What the fuck are you?" He managed to squeeze out.

Half the face of the monster unwrap and revealed Deku's face, the usual smile replaced with a look of anger.

 **We...Are Deku.**

 **XXX**

Inside the observation room the class were surprised at the transformation of their classmate from a wimpy dude that scares easily too something that resembles his hero costume but everything is very dark green and the eyes and teeth were scary looking.

"Holy crap that's freaky and weird!" Mineta said.

"Is that some special mode or something? Like in video games?" Sero asks while scratching the back of his head.

Tokoyami and Dark Shadow looks with great interest.

Meanwhile, All Might was silently cheering for his protégée. Even though he was suppose to be biased he couldn't help but feel proud of him. He was confused about the change of appearance though, when they spared the form would be a large, bulky and humanoid monster but this one was smaller and thinner with rabbit ears on it. Maybe it mounds along with the costume or they aren't using their full power yet.

 **XXX**

Bakugo grits his teeth and covered Deku's face with his hands, as soon as he did so he sent a rather large explosion that only did littlebut no effort. He threw their bully at the wall, only for Bakugo to recover.

"This all you got Deku? You think just looking like a fucked up rabbit is gonna change anything?"

He growled and replied. **"Yes, you shouldn't have sent your partner away. Or you might've stood a chance."**

Deku resumed his attack, this time shooting webs at the walls behind Kacchan and launching himself at him. Bakugo dodges the attack and sends more explosions towards them only for them to dodge with little effort.

 **"Really? That's the best you can do? Fire doesn't hurt us, idiot!"** He said standing there as explosive barrage of Kaachan's attack did absolutely nothing.

Deku didn't finish because Bakugo changed tactics and place the plan of his hands close together in front of him and Izuku felt his Symbiote-Senses tingle, unfortunately the senses only tell him there is danger not where and what is going to happen.

"Stun Grenade!"

Deku's eyes were filled with light and the shrill sound affected the symbiote. He stumbles for a while and Bakugo took the chance and sent explosion after explosion after him.

"You're nothing Deku! You never were! You're just a fucking pebble in my path like all the other extras and that's all you ever will be!" He sends another explosion, this time a larger one, and the blast launched Deku outside the building through the hole created from his gauntlet's blast.

Deku quickly shot a web to cover the hole and landed on it. **Someone's a little moody."** He said mockingly while dodging another blast. Bakugo was now seething in anger and with a bloodcurdling scream launch himself at the Symbiotic Hero at with explosives. Deku, seeing an opportunity, webs the cracked ceiling and pulled causing debris to tumble down and crash into Bakugo.

 **"Remember when we said we won't be challenging you?"** They said as they picked up Bakugo by the collar and pulled back a fist. **"We changed our mind."**

Before their blow could land, two gloved hand gripped their hands and sent the equivalent of 3 motor shells onto them. Despite the explosion was extremely hot, Deku remains unaffected but annoyed.

"You were always looking down on me weren't you?! Ever since we were kids! I know you have!" He yelled as he try to burn Deku's arm, not caring his Quirk isn't helping him at the slightest.

 **You god damn idiot, we want to beat you because of how awesome you were...!** Deku threw him a few feet away from him, only to shoot out a symbiote web at him to pull Bakugo rapidly to collide with a powerful punch to the torso. Kaachan vomit and was slammed to the ground. **"We want to win! To beat you, and we will!"** Deku brought out the capture tape and wrapped it around Bakugo.

He walk away from a nearly unconscious Bakugo, sighing in relief that he finally beaten him, at least for now.

"Th-This...isn't over Deku...Next time I'll...beat you...!" Bakugo muttered before finally passing out.

He barely registered Deku celebrating and All Might announcing the winners.

"VILLAIN TEAM WINS!"

 **XXX**

"CAN ANYONE TELL US WHO WAS THE MVP FOR THE EXERCISE?" All Might asks the crowd of students in the observation room, Jirou, Uraraka and Izuku had returned but Bakugo had to go to the nurse's off due to a concussion.

 **"It's obviously going to be us. Man, kicking Kacchan's arse felt better than I thought! If I had a body I'll be doing a little dance right now."** Symbiote said from the shoulders of its host.

A girl with a black ponytail and a *cough* mature body in a revealing costume raised her hand. "It was Uraraka right sir?"

All Might gave a thumbs up. "IT WAS.(Deku did a spit take without water at that while Uraraka looks surprised) CAN YOU GIVE AN EXPLANATION WHY?"

"She was the one that did her duty and protected the bomb. While it can be said Midoriya did most of the defence, he was reckless and attacked the enemy when he should be defending the bomb. Bakugo was also reckless and his attack could have triggered the bomb if not careful. Jirou's method of breaching the room could have also activated the bomb."

All Might looks a bit surprised and gave a thumbs up. "TH-THAT WAS EXACTLY WHAT I WAS ABOUT TO SAY, GOOD JOB."

Yaoyorozu place her hands at her side "We have to start at the bottom and work up. If we aren't earnestly cheering each other on we'll never be too heroes."

Deku on the other hand was pouting as the symbiote began muttering.

 **"I don't like that girl... We knew what we were doing...Probably a rich brat...girls are mean."**

Uraraka pets it on the head. "Who knows, you guys might be friends once you know each other."

Izuku nods "She's right. We've haven't really met yet, she might be cool."

Then a bunch of students went over to them.

"That was a super manly fight!" A guy with spiky red hair told them.

"Yeah, and that transformation thing was pretty cool! A bit freaky though." Said a pink skin girl with pink hair.

A guy with a bird head and black cloak who Deku thought was the embodiment of edginess told them "Your Quirk is similar to mine, I hope that one day we might fight against each other to test our strenght."

Suddenly Izuku's interest perk at the talk about Quirks [pun unintended] and pulled a notebook out of nowhere. "Really? What's your Quirk and what does it do?"

Tokoyami was surprised at the fact that he was carrying a notebook but answered it anyway "My Quirk is Dark Shadow, it allows me to summon a shadowy creature to aid me in my fight against others." Said creature pops out from the cloak and waved at them "Hello there." It said.

Izuku started taking down notes and muttering. "Soithasitsownsentience? Iwonderifitcansomergewithhimandincreasehisabilities? Italsolookslikeitsmadelfshadowsobviouslybutmaybeithasaweaknesstolightlikerealshadowsandpossiblygrowstrongeratnight..."

He was snapped out of his mumble storm by Deku who gave him a slap on the face.

 **"Dude, stop embarrassing us!"**

One of the classmates with cylinders on his elbows points to the screen and said "Hey everyone thenext match is starting."


	6. True Leadership

"Please all we're asking is to see All Might and the UA so if you just-" The woman of the media was cut off by Aizawa.

"Enough. You already bother my students today and All Might isn't even in campus." He said right before walking inside the academy.

"Fine if you won't get All Might, I'll do it myself!" The reporter determined until a metallic wall slid down before her, scarring her to death.

"What the hell is happening?!"

"That's the UA's defense grid. It only let's in students and others with special passes. Apparently, there are other defenses around the campus" The camera man replied.

"All we wanted was some of our comments answered!"

"I know right? It's been 2 days and not one of us has got a shot at it."

The media swarm the school just to see the Symbol of Peace after failing to get UA students to answer their questions. It seems everbody wants to get their hands on All Might, including villains.

 **XXX**

In Class 1A, Aizawa, the ErasureHead, began his class.

"Decent work on Combat Training you guys. I saw the video feeds while looking over your results. Now let's get down to business, our first task will decide your future. And that is choosing your Class Representative."

This got the students relieved and excited about this as they began to shout for approval of being one.

 ** _'So noisy! As if being bothered by the press was annoying enough. What so special about being a Rep?'_**

 _"Well, in a normal school, being a Rep means a bunch of work. But in here, there's more to it. It's a way to get notice by agencies and lead a team like a Pro-Hero.'_

 ** _'Really? Then let's do it!'_**

With that said, the symbiote raised Izuku's hand, causing him to be nervous. That's when Iida jumped in.

"Everyone calm down! A Class Rep is a duty to lead others. It's not something anyone should do. So you must have trust in every student in the classroom. Therefore, the most logical explanation to fit in ththis position is democratically. Let us hold an election to choose our leader." He said as he raise his hand.

"Yeah, it's pretty obviously you want to be the Class Rep." They said.

Hold on, is that really a good idea?" Kaminari question.

"We only know each other for few days, so how can we know who can be trustworthy?" Tsuyu said.

"Yeah wouldn't they just voted for themselves." Kirishima said.

"True most people will, but whoever has most votes shall truly be suitable for the job! Right sir?"

"Don't care, just hurry up before my nap is over." Aizawa said before laying down in his sleeping bag.

"Thank you sir!" Iida saluted him.

 **XXX**

Time has passed as the students voted for who be Class Rep. Two votes for Momo Yaoyorozu and 4 votes for Izuku Midoriya, which had cause some stir.

 _'Wait, how did I get 4 votes?'_ Izuku said to his symbiote.

 ** _'Well I didn't have us pick ourselves since neither of us didn't bother to. So some of our classmates voted for us. And on the bright side, we are awesome!'_**

"WHO VOTED FOR THAT LITTLE TURD?!" Bakugo yelled out of fustration since he didn't have any votes.

"Come on, you really think that any of us would vote for you?" Sero asked.

"WHAT WAS THAT?! I'M BETTER THAN THAT WRETCHED NERD!!!"

"You lost to him remember?" Jirou said, angering Bakugou.

Meanwhile, those who voted for Izuku, kept it for themselves.

"0 votes?! I knew this would happen. Can't say I should argue for the system I chose." Iida said bitterly.

"So you voted for someone else huh?" Yaoyorozu asked.

"Best that you voted for yourself man. C'mon Iida, what're you trying to prove here?" Sato too asked.

"Alright then, the Class Rep is Izuku Midoriya and our deputy is Yaoyorozu."

Aizawa said, waking up from his nap, while the green haired student is skaking like a leaf.

 ** _'Psst, hey relax already! We're the Rep now so we can do whatever we want now right?'_**

 _'Well_ _yeah. Just making sure that there was no mistake.'_

"You know, this might not be so bad after all." Tsuyu said enthusiastically.

"Yeah, I guess I can get behind Midoriya." Kirishima said.

"Plus Yaoyorozu is always on top of things." Kaminari said.

Iida question himself if not being Class Rep.

 **XXX**

At the Lunch Rush's Eatery, we see Midoriya and the Symbiote eating with Uraraka and Iida.

"Ungh, it's always so crowded here." Uraraka complained before eating her rice.

"That's because students of the Support Management and Hero Courses share the same cafeteria." Iida replied.

"At least this rice is delicious though."

"Guys, I don't think I'm qualified for this job." Izuku said doubtfully.

 **"You're doubting yourself, man. Have faith."** Symbiote said while eating his chocolate.

"Sure he does have faith." Uraraka said while eating.

"Indeed you'll be great. After all your courage and quick thinking shall make you our best Class Rep. Not to mention your strength you demonstrated yesterday." Iida said. "It's the reason why I voted for you."

This shocks both Izuku and Midoriya. Iida voted for them instead of himself. Wow.

 **"That's a shocker."**

"You voted for us?"

"But don't you want to be the Rep? You do look the part because of the glasses." Uraraka questioned.

 _'That's why?'_

 ** _'Nice simple words she has there huh?'_**

"Wanting job and being suited for is two different things, Uraraka. The Iida Family Agency has taught me that much." Iida said which got them curious.

 **"What does your family do anyway?"**

"Don't worry it's nothing."

"Y'know I always notice something about you." Uraraka pumps her fists with a smile. "Admit it Iida, you're filthy rich!"

This got Iida by surprise as he began to admit it with attitude.

"I was afraid if people treated me different if they knew about it. You're right, the Iidas been heroes for generations. It's in our blood."

"That's awesome!" Both Izuku and Ochako said excitedly.

 **"What they said."**

"Are any of you heard about the Turbo Hero, Ingenium?"

"We know all about him!" Izuku said.

 **"He's the super popular Pro with 65 sidekicks working with him at the Tokyo Agency."**

"Indeed, he's my big brother!" Iida said boldly as he straighten his glasses, making his friends surprised and happy.

"Ingenium is the unmatched commando who honors the hero code. And as the second oldest Iida son, I strive to be just like him. But it's too soon to be in the leadership role." Iida looking at Midoriya and Symbiote.

"You and your Quirk for example show us all what were looking for in the Practical Exam that a Rep needs that kind of insight."

"Really?" Izuku asked.

 **"Glad we can help."**

That's the first time I saw you smile like that Iida you should do it more." Uraraka said.

"What do you mean? I always smile."

 _'So in a way, Iida wants to be like his older brother. The same way we want to be like All Might.'_

 ** _'Yeah_** ** _it seems like it. Although he shouldn't be so hard on himself.'_**

"Thanks Iida, we-" Before Izuku finish on what he wanted to say to him, the bell rang so loud that it hurt him and his partner to a max degree.

"Midoriya what's wrong?!" Iida asked out of concern.

 **"WARNING! SECURITY BREACH LEVEL 3! ALL STUDENTS EVACUATE IMMEDIATELY!**

"Security breach, someone actually managed to break into our school?"

"And Midoriya isn't fond of sounds due to his Quirk. We need to go!" Exclaimed Uraraka.

Iida and Uraraka helped Izuku up and proceed to the exit, only to be crowded by a bunch of other students who're also headed to the exit.

'Who in the world would tresspass on sacred grounds?' Iida then look to right of the window and see a Media where Aizawa and Present Mic are preventing them from futher entrance.

'I see the problem, but how they managed to get in?! Also, where are the teachers? Why aren't they handling this?' Either way, there's no reason for us to be panicking.' Iida thought as he sees Midoriya still in pain from the alarm bell which is still in progress and Uraraka is farther away from them due to the panic. Iida just came up with an idea as he tries come closer to her.

"Uraraka, grab my hand! Make me float!" Hearing that, the Gravity Quirk user proceeds into doing so. Despite many other students in the way, Uraraka managed to use her quirk onto him.

Now floating, Iida began to use his after pulling up his pants to use his quirk.

"Engine boost! Go!" Iida shouted as was rolling to his direction. This caught the Midoriya's attention and some of his classmares, Kaminari and Kirishima, to notice. Iida successfully managed to make it at the wall.

"EVERYONE! REMAINED CALM! EVERYTHING IS OKAY!" Iida shouted as the entire students got their attention. "IT'S JUST THE MEDIA OUTSIDE! THERE'S ABSOLUTELY NOTHING WORRY ABOUT! WE'RE UA STUDENTS, WE NEED TO STAY CALM AND PROCED THAT WE'RE THE BEST OF THE BEST!!!"

With that said, they went back to the Lunch Rush as the alarm finally went off, relieving both Midoriya and the Symbiote of his pain.

 **XXX**

Class was in session as both Midoriya and Yaoyorozu were about to talk about who should be class officers. Midoriya however have something to say.

"Before we talk about who should be Class Officers, there's something I would want to say. Tenya Iida should be Class Rep!"

This got eveveryone curious about this.

"He's was the only one who managed to capture everyone's attention and get us in line. So I believe that he should be the one leading our class."

Just then his Symbiote pops up and gives a supporting thumbs up.

 **"He's right, we didn't do much because of those damned loud noises. So it should be only fair."**

Kirishima and Kaminari also approved this idea.

"They're right. If they agree, then we should all go for it."

"I know. But dude, Iida looked like one of the stop signs."

"Hurry up already. I don't who's the Rep just choose one." Aizawa saud in his sleeping bag.

 **"What a sloth!"**

"Shhhhh!"

"Very well, if Midoriya is giving me this job, then I accept! I will do my best to carry out the duties of being the Class Rep! I won't let you all down!" Iida said proudly.

"Sounds good, Emergency Exit!" Kirishima cheered.

"Don't let us down man!" Kaminari also cheered as everyone agreed to this idea, well except for the deputy.

"But what about me? I have 2 votes doesn't that count?" Yaoyorozu pouted.

"You're still deputy. It should, it still counts." Midoriya said, trying to make her feel better.

 **"Yeah so stop whining already."**

 **XXX**

After managing to get the media out of the UA, the principal and three Pro Heroes looked at the devastation of the security system.

"Someone else was behind this and I don't think it was the press. Some villain actually managed to get in our school. But was this a show of power or a declaration of war?" The principal questioned.


	7. Villains Attack

**"NOW DIE!!!"** Deku roared with the words he mimicked from Bakugo as he rapidly swings half of the destroyed boat attached to his symbiotic web at them delivering a heavy impact on the ocean thus creating a whirlpool where the villains get dragged in.

This all started 40 minutes ago after the press thing, Class 1A went to the USJ where they meet the Rescue Hero, 13, and start on their training. That is, until villains showed up only because All Might would be here but he isn't. So instead, the evil-doers turned their attention at the students and make the Symbol Of Peace suffer by killing them. Right now Eraserhead is holding off them but Deku and his some classmates got separated by a Warp Villain so the rest can kill them.

 **"Tsu! Mineta! NOW!!!"**

Tsuyu grabbed the young, yet depraved and perverted, student who used his Quirk to subdue them and follow Deku to somewhere safe. They landed far away from the Ship Zone and just about to head back to 13 and their classmates who weren't separated.

"I ate some good breakfast this morning so this made my ball much stickier. They're not going anywhere." Mineta said as Izuku starts to mutter about they're escape that is until the Symbiote slaps his head silly.

 **"Enough of that! Right now we need to strategize our next plan."**

"Right, like how are we gonna get to the others without villains trying to get us." Tsuyu said.

"Of course if we make it by following the shore to the exit, then we can avoid the Central Plaza entirely."

 **"Good idea. Let's just hope Mr. Aizawa is okay while holding off the scumbags."** Symbiote hissed.

"Ribbit." Agreed Tsuyu.

 _But for how long_ Izuku thought to his partner.

 ** _'Hm_** ** _? What do you mean by that, kid?_**

 _I mean how long Mr. Aizawa can hold off. His Quirk has limits after all._ _He'll overexert himself and-_

' ** _Then we'll maim 'em if it happens, okay?'_**

 _'Right_

 **XXX**

"So the plan was a 'Divide-And-Conquer'? Well you're woathly unprepared." Todoroki said while villains are frozen by his Quirk. "And the fact the way I see it, none of you have trained for this nor to how to use your Quirks."

"Th-this power! He froze us the minute we got here!" One of the villains said fearfully.

"He's no kid he's a monster!"

"So...cold"

As he walks up to one of the frozen villains, Todoroki wonders what their leader mentioning about All Might's demise while wondering why he isn't here. Just then, 2 more villains appear out of nowhere and tried attacking him, but ended up in the same fate as the rest, frozen.

 _'How do they plan to kill All Might? At first I thought they gathered enough force of elite criminals but they're just low-level thugs. Just pawns while only 3 of them are truly dangerous here. If so, we need more information.'_ Todoroki thought as he begins as such.

"Listen well, if you all stay frozen you'll die of frostbite and hypothermia. But I want to be a hero so let's avoid any unnecessary cruelty." The cold/hot elementor said as he reach out his hand at one of the thugs.

"However, I can only do if you tell me how are gonna kill All Might. That's the only way you can get out of this alive."

 **XXX**

Eraserhead continues taking out the enemies but as he does, his Quirk was just starting to reach it's limits.

The leader of these villains, Tomura, began his assault on the teacher.

 _'23 seconds.'_ Tomura thought

"Final boss!" He said and attack him but got was still moving.

 _'Then 24 seconds. Next is 17 and 14.'_ That was all Tomura counted in his head when Easerhead elbowed him.

Or so he thought.

Tomura manages to block the impact and began using his Quirk now that Aizawa's is exhausted.

"It was hard to see while you were jumping around but now I get how your Quirk is used. It's your hair." Tomura explained. "Once it drops, so does your Quirk. Having to blink more often. Try not to push yourself or else you'll fall apart. Now wouldn't that be ashame."

Eraserhead feels the pain of the villain's Quirk, so he pushed him away and takes down more thugs in the process while holding up his Quirk.

"Well look at that. Even though your Quirk isn't good for long combats against multiple groups, you're still holding up Eraserhead! For a hero, you really are so cool! Although I forget to mention that I'm not the 'Final Boss' here, Eraserhead..."

This made Aizawa jumped and turned around and see a villainous brute with a bird-shaped head and a brain sticking out brutally grabbed the Pro as he pins him, breaking one of his arms. This frightens Midoriya, Tsuyu and Mineta as they watch from the sidelines.

"He is the 'Anti-Symbol Of Peace'. We call him Noumu." He said while Noumu roared. Aizawa tried erasing his Quirk, but it didn't do anything as the beast continues on breaking his bones like twigs before smashing his face. Tomura continues ranting the hero.

"Your Quirk is very irritating, but not all impressive because when facing true devastation, you might as well be a helpless little child."

This frightens the viewers, well mostly Mineta.

"This is too much! We should get out of here right?" He whispered to them as Tsuyu agrees with him. But for Deku, he remains utterly silent.

"Tomura Shigaraki." The Warp Villain, Kurogiri, appeared next to him.

"Kurogiri, is 13 out of commission?" Tomura asked.

"Yes, but one of the students managed to escape as I couldn't disperse some of them."

This irritates Tomura completely as he begun scratching his neck, angrily.

"Kurogiri...you fool! If you weren't our exit, I would've reduce you to dust!" He said as he stopped scratching. "Oh well, it's already said and done. It's game over so it's back to the title screen. Let's head back." Tomura said in defeat, which made the 3 shocked hearing him say that.

"Did you guys hear that?! They say they are going to leave!" Mineta shocked

"That's what it sound like to me." Tsuyu said.

"Thank God we're saved!"

"Yeah but..." She couldn't finish due to him groping her chest but was able to drown him for a bit. "I have a bad feeling about this, Midoriya."

The boy simply nodded.

 ** _'Those bastards were trying to kill us and now they're bailing?! What gives?!'_** The suit shouted in thought.

 _'Yeah, it's weird that the villains are retreating even if help is on the way. I mean they want to kill All Might right? Even if the BA will pump up their security measures. But this is their only chance! So why is it game over huh?'_

 ** _'We need answers now!'_**

And they will since their Symbiotic Senses are tingling, meaning there's danger, but where?

"Oh, but before we go, let's make sure that the Symbol Of Peace is broken." With that said, Tomura turned ans see the 3 over at the shore and like quick-lightening, He is very closer to Asui's face and was about to kill her with his Quirk, until a blakened clawed hand grabs his face, throwing him far away to Noumu, who catches him as Aizawa was pulled away from them and into that said hand which happens to be Deku.

"Midoriya..." Tsuyu said in surprised. Those timed reflexes and she didn't see it coming.

"Whoa, I didn't see him done that." Mineta awestrucked. Just what the heck, Midoriya! And why can't he do it! Frog boobs would have been impressed if it was him instead.

"Midoriya..." Said Aizawa, still alive.

 **"Tsu!"** Deku said to her who in the nick of time threw Eraserhead to Asui for her grab by the use of her tongue as he sees Noumu tries throwing a powerful punch and blocked it with his own as he enters his monstrous form. The 2 forces collides, creates a huge shockwave that blown away some of the remaining villains, likely 3. Noumu tried to grab Deku, only for him to jump out of the way. They took a look at the exposed brain and had an idea and grinned on defeating this thing and be maybe the only chance he got. Quickly, they move to the Noumu, it moving to Deku too. At the last second, he gabbed the behometh by the brain, pounding it for multiple times into the Noumu. But the beast still didn't give up as it throws him away. Deku and Noumu lunged at each other as they both let out their monstrous roars while trading blows. The tide quickly turned though when Deku delivered a brutal punched before impaling Noumu with his horns and was about to perform the Coup De Grace.

That is until Tomura appears next to Deku and attacks him, but his Quirk wasn't working this can mean one thing...

"You're really are cool, Eraserhead." He said admittingly as the Quirk-Erasing Hero was healed but barely by Deku's suit. But it was only temporarily now that Noumu frees itself and grabs Deku and put him in a headlock.

"Interesting. That was an unusual throw you just did and the way you were healing that battered and weak hero was unusual. Not to mention your assault and form. Are you bonded to Symbiote, kid?" Tomura said while looking at him.

 ** _'How does he know about us?'_** Deku pondered.

"If that's the case, then you're coming with us. Or better yet, Noumu you know what to do."

The beast tries to rip the symbiote from Izuku's body, making them scream in pain. Suddenly the doors to the exit burst open where a burly person appears. It was All Might, the Symbol Of Peace here to save his students.

"FEAR NOT STUDENTS! I AM HERE!"He said while not smiling, but angry of what happened when he wasn't here.

"Well look who's here.The 'Symbol Of TRASH' is finally here." mocked Tomura.

 **"All Might."** Deku said in relief while freeing himself from Noumu's grip sprouting spikes from his suit thus making Noumu roared in pain.

"I WAS WONDERING WHY AIZAWA OR 13 DIDN'T ANSWER MY CALLS SO I DECIDED TO COME OVER AND NOW I KNOW WHY! ALL THANKS TO A CERTAIN STUDENT!" All Might gritted. He can't believe that all of this went down while he was busy but now that he's here, All Might can reassure them that everything's gonna be alright. Still, he hated how it must be for them and for his colleagues were fighting real hard for them.

"Oh shit! All Might is here!" Said one of the villains.

"I can't believe how huge he is."

"Enough babbling, you idiots! If we strike now, we can kill him."

Unfortunately, that's all they said before in the blink of an eye, All Might dashed all the way to were Deku is after knocking down a couple of them. He grabbed him, Aizawa, Tsuyu and Mineta away from them and his speed forced Tomura's Hand Mask away from him.

"No, no, no! He shouldn't be this fast, father! I wasn't able to see him coming. Of course the government sends a hero to use violence! But he's not as fast as he can or even used to be. I guess it's true after all." Tomura grinned to himself as he puts his mask back on. "All Might really is getting weaker!"

"YOU THREE! TAKE MR. AIZAWA AWAY FROM HERE! THERE ISN'T MUCH TIME!" All Might told them.

 **"All Might, the brain-headed villain is unstoppable! not even Mr. Aizawa couldn't sealed his Quirk and-"**

"YOUNG MIDORIYA! I GOT THIS SO DON'T WORRY!" All Might assured him.

 **"He's right Midoriya. lets go already."** The Symbiote pulled away from the boy's face as Izuku nodded walks to where the others are and carries his teacher while healing him after exiting back to their normal form. All Might now turns his attention to the villains and begins attacking.

"CAROLINA **-**

"Noumu." Tomura called.

"SMASH!" All Might's attack didn't work, allowing the Anti-Symbol Of Peace to lunge at him.

"GUESS HE WASN'T WRONG WHEN HE SAID IT HAD NO AFFECT ON YOU!" All Might said as he dodged the Nomu who tried to restrain him.

He tried another punch to the gut, but the large creature wasn't fazed once more. He tried one more punch to its face, but it didn't even blink. He jumped back again while Noumu follows him while receiving punches without feeling them.

"That's because Noumu has shock-absorption. You met your match, All Might. The only way you can absolutely hurt him is slowly gouge out his flesh, but I'll doubt he'll sit back and let you do that." Tomura said mockingly.

"THANKS FOR TELLING ME HOW TO BEAT HIM! ALL I NEED TO DO IS WEAR HIM DOWN! AND THEN IT'S ON TO YOU!!!" All Might had apparently tried to bury Nomu in the ground, but the warp villain warped Nomu's upper body below All Might. He had a death grip on the hero's torso, and isn't planning on letting him go anytime soon. Izuku watch this and knew what he must do. The Symbiote turned to him, knowing his intentions.

 ** _'We're going back there aren't we?'_**

 _'We have to save him! There's so much for him to teach us! So we can't let this happen!'_

"Tsuyu, can you and Mineta hold Mr. Aizawa for us?" He gave the teacher to her as he goes back down.

"Midoriya, what are you-" She couldn't finish her question as Deku went back at high-speed, trying to save his mentor.

With the Symbiote covering his face, Deku jumped towards All Might while holding out his hand, but the warp villain got between them. Izuku was going to fall right into the warp he opened on his body.

"How foolish." Kurogiri said before he was pushed down to the ground by a certain blonde hair Quirk user.

"Get the hell out of my way, Deku!" Bakugo ordered.

 **"Kaachan?!"** Deku growled in surprise as Katsuki grabbed the warp villain by his neck armor to slam him into the ground. Ice then shot across the ground to cover one side of Nomu's body even through the warp gate. The ice stopped at the monster's wrists, which kept All Might from being frozen himself.

"One of your poorly trained thugs told me you're here because you think you can kill All Might." Todoroki said as he stared evenly at the villains.

With the monster somewhat immobilized All Might managed to break free. He jumped away from the villain to land near his students.

 **"Are you okay?"** Deku asked.

All Might didn't reply as Kirishima appeared as well while heading for the boss of these villains. He managed to dodge backwards, which shocked the redhead who jumped back as well.

"Damn, that was gonna be cool." Eijiro said.

"Guess I found your body that time, ya smokey bastard!" Bakugo taunted.

"The Symbol of Peace will not be defeated by delinquents like you." Todoroki said firmly as the students faced the villains.

Deku looked at his classmates in shock though he was glad they were here. He wiped his eyes as he turned to face the villains just as barely as them.

"Kurogiri," He said to the warp guy. "How could you let this brat get the best of you? You've gotten us into a real jam here."

Katsuki smirked tauntingly in reply as he tightened his grip on his hostage.

"You got careless, you dumb villain." He said to Kurogiri. "It wasn't hard to figure you out. Only certain parts of you turn into that smoking warp gate. You use that mist to hide your actual body as some kind of distraction—thinking that made you safe. That's why we missed. But if you didn't have a body, you wouldn't be wearing this neck armor, right? You're not immune to physical attacks if they're well aimed."

He must have guessed right on the money because the villain shifted at his words. He looked like he might retaliate. But gave pause when Bakugo gave a very small explosion as a warning. Even the Symbiote was astonished a bit at least.

 _' **I still hate him, but still not bad I guess.'**_ '

 _Kaachan is mean, but he's smart.'_ Izuku smiled.

 ** _'That is unless his anger gets the better of him.'_**

"Don't move." Kaachan said as he leaned in closely. "You try anything funny, and I'll blow your ass up so bad they'll be piecing you back together for weeks."

"Ooh, what doesn't sound very heroic." The red-haired teen teased.

"They escaped uninjured and captured my two strongest men." Tomura said. "Kids these days really are amazing. They make the League of Villains look like amateurs. Can't have that."

He turned towards his pet—Noumu—as he creature remained in place—not even trying to escape.

"Nomu." He called.

At its master's call, Nomu sank down into the warp gate that had remained open. As his body was back in the same place parts of his limbs snapped off due to the ice incasing his body.

 _How is that thing still moving?'_ Izuku asked.

 ** _'He should be all messed up.'_** Symbiote agreed.

"STAY BACK, EVERYBODY!" All Might ordered the students.

They all then watched as Nomu's body started to grow new flesh and limbs that had the ice incasing it shattering to the ground.

"WHAT'S THIS?! I THOUGHT YOU SAID THIS THING HAS SHOCK-ABSORPTION?!" All Might demanded.

"I didn't say that was his only quirk." Tomura said. "He also has super generation. Nomu has been modified to take you on even at 100% of your power. He's basically a highly efficient punching bag that hits back."

 ** _'Really?! If that's the case, then should've eaten his brains while we had the chance!'_**

 _'Seriously?!'_

 ** _What?! Next to chocolate, I love eating brains!'_**

After their bickering, they noticed Noumu was set after Bakugo until something or someone was thrown into him, which knocked them both back and out of the way as the others were pushed back as well from the force of the punch. The Symbiote tries to hold on to Midoriya as much as possible. There was a crash into the wall. Kaachan was next to the others mych to their surprise.

 **"Kacchan?!"** Deku gasped noticing him finally as well. **"Whoa, you're safe! That means..."**

"Just shut up nerd, okay." Katsuki told him as he grinded his teeth together as he sat up a bit straighter.

That speed.' He thought.'I couldn't even see him coming.'

 **"All Might."** Deku called out in worry.

"THESE ARE KIDS, AND YOU DIDN'T HOLD BACK!" All Might growled in disgust.

Anyone of his students could have been hurt during that move. Katsuki especially.

"I didn't have much choice." The blue-haired villain said. "He was threatening my companion. Besides, these kids are no angels. The plain looking one—he threw me like a ragdoll with enough force that could've killed me. If Nomu weren't around, I would've been splattered across the wall because of him. Sure I'm evil, but what kind of heroes do something like that?" The villain asked. "You think you can get away with being as violent as you want if you say its for the sake of others. Well, you know what, All Might, that pisses me off. Why do people get to decide that some violent acts are heroic and others of villainous? Casting judgment on what's good and what's evil. You think you're the Symbol Of Peace? Hah! You're just another government sponsored instrument of violence. And violence always breeds more violence. I'll make sure the world understands that once you're dead."

"YOU'RE NOTHING BUT A LUNATIC." All Might said. "CRIMINALS LIKE YOU ALWAYS TRY TO MAKE YOUR ACTIONS SOUND NOBLE. BUT ADMIT IT YOU'RE ONLY DOING THIS BECAUSE YOU LIKE IT. ISN'T THAT RIGHT?"

He seemed to hit the nail on the head because the villain was cast into silence. The two sides stared each other down as the U.A students stood off to the side. Shoto looked to his classmates.

"We've got them outnumbered." Shoto said.

 **"And Kacchan found the mist guy's weakness."** Deku pointed out.

"These dudes may act really tough, but we can take them down now with All Might's help." Kirishima said as he activated his hardening quirk. "Let's do this."

"DON'T ATTACK!" All Might ordered as he stepped forward with his arm held out in front of the students. "GET OUT OF HERE"

"You would have been in trouble earlier if it weren't for me, remember?" Todoroki asked. "You need our help."

"I THANK YOU FOR YOUR ASSISTANCE." All Might said. "BUT THIS IS DIFFERENT."

All Might clenched his hand into a fist as he threw his arm back, ready for a fight.

 **"You sure?"** Deku asked and his answer was All Might gave him a thumbs up as if that was going to make everything better and reassure them.

"Nomu, Kurogiri, kill him." The villain said.

"I'll deal with the children and get the suit from the brat. Let's clear this level and go home."

He suddenly dashed towards them as Kurogiri and Nomu went after All Might.

"Heads up," Kirishima said. "Looks like we're fighting after all."

But All Might got between him and them. He was about to punch the guy when Nomu got in his way. Their two fists met as they threw their punches, and the backlash from them sent everyone who was too close flying backwards.The force was even stronger than the last one yet Deku still remain one as All Might and Nomu continued to duke it out with each punch threatening to send the students back even farther. This fight was already crazy and it just started.

 _He's going to fight that brain guy, head on?!'_ Izuku asked worriedly to his partner.

 ** _'Sure seems that way!'_** He replied

"Whoa, they're so fast!" Kirishima gasped as he dug his feet into the ground.

The onslaught continued with none of the students being able to keep up with the wild punches being thrown.

"HE SAID YOUR QUIRK WAS SHOCK ABSORPTION —NOT NULLIFICATION." All Might said. "THAT MEANS THERE'S A LIMIT TO WHAT YOU CAN TAKE RIGHT?!"

Deku couldn't believe what he was seeing. He knew All Might was strong. He was the number one hero after all, but to see him fighting in person like this—it was a completely different story. This was so different than that time he fought against that sludge monster.

"SO YOU WERE MADE TO TAKE ME ON, HUH BIG GUY?" All Might asked as he pushed Nomu back. "IF YOU WITHSTAND ME FIRING AT 100%, THEN I'LL GO BEYOND AND FORCE TO SURRENDER!!!"

Go beyond 100%? That was such a crazy notion to even fathom. Nobody didn't even think it was possible for the human body to go beyond that much—no matter what a person's quirk might be. All Might finally landed a blow that sent Nomu flying backwards with more of the U.S.J being destroyed.

 _'He's giving it his all, injured or not. Those aren't_ _just random punches either-they're targeted.'_ Izuku thought.

 ** _'This is more than 100% of his power! Damn he wasn't kidding.'_**

All Might went after Nomu with the creature already back up as it charged forward as well.

"A REAL HERO," All Might began as he met Nomu head on."WILL ALWAYS FIND A WAY FOR JUSTICE TO BE SERVED!" He kicked Nomu across the ground then sent the beast up in the air. He jumped after it while grabbing its arm. He threw it down into the ground with it completely shattering at the impact. Large chunks of pavement went flying as All Might landed back on the ground as Nomu was bouncing back up from the impact.

"NOW FOR A LESSON!" All Might said addressing his students. "YOU PROBABLY HEARD THIS BEFORE BUT I'LL TEACH YOU WHAT IT REALLY MEANS! GO BEYOND-PLUS ULTRA!"

He gave one final mighty punch to Nomu that was so strong a blast of power shot from it. They watched in awe with the others as Nomu went flying towards the ceiling of the U.S.J. He hit the ceiling, but it couldn't hold due to all the force, so Nomu went flying clear out of the building with a large whole left from its exit. As Nomu disappeared off into the sky, the entire building continued to shake from that impact.

"That was like the finishing move in a video game." Kirishima said as the shaking died down. "He beat the shock absorption right out of him. I've never seen that kind of brute strength.

"Imagine having power like that." Katsuki said. "He must have been punching that monster so fast it couldn't regenerate."

"I REALLY HAVE GOTTEN WEAKER." He said. "BACK IN MY HEYDAY, FIVE HITS WOULD HAVE BEEN ENOUGH TO KNOCK THAT GUY OUT. BUT TODAY IT TOOK MORE THAN 300 MIGHTY BLOWS."

Deku wasn't sure he should admit that considering the villains who weren't that far away and in earshot. He then narrowed his eyes when seeing smoke coming off All Might's body almost like he's at his limit. And there were still two more villains with any count left. Meaning this wasn't good, he and his classmates might really have to fight. All Might turned towards the remaining villains.

 ** _'There's smoke coming off him. Why is that?'_** Symbiote pondered.

 _'Yeah, something's not right. Wait, I still don't know why they're after you?'_ Izuku too pondered.

 ** _'Even I don't know.'_**

"YOU'VE BEEN BESTED, VILLAINS." All Might told them. "SURRENDER. WE ALL WANT TO GET THIS OVER WITH QUICKLY."

The 2 remaining villains just stood there, of course Tomura was angrily shaking.

"He cheated." He muttered venomously.

"Steel your nerves, Tomura!" Kurogiri interjected. "We still have a chance to kill All Might. He may have taken down Noumu, but it did wear him down. The children are standing in fear and look, our underlings are getting back up!"

He's right as the young heroes look and see those thugs regaining consciousness.

"If All Might admitted that he's gotten weakened, then we can kill the Symbol of Peace and retrieve the symbiote! Together we can do this!"

"Yeah, we still got this." Tomura calmly said. "I mean it's only one boss with a bonus one. Besides, there's no choice."

Before the villains even try the attempt, Deku suddenly launched forward at blinding speed, so that he was nearly on top of the villains. He went to attack, but the warp guy opened two gates. One that Tomura put his hand through, so it was right in Deku's face. Of course, his mask forms mawed teeth and attempts to bite off Tomura's hand until the villain got shot in arms and legs which surprised everyone. They all heard a voice from the entrance.

"Sorry, everyone!" Nezu called out. "I know we're a bit late, but I got the sensei here as fast as I could."

"Your class rep has returned!" Tenya shouted to all of them. "I have fulfilled my duty, and I've brought reinforcements."

This made Class 1A so relieved that they're here, including All Might. The villains tried to shoot down the teachers, but Present Mic used his voice quirk to send them back to the ground. Ectoplasm then used his clones to fight the ones still standing.

"Our priority is to protect all of our students." Nezu ordered.

"Yes, sir!" The teachers replied.

Kurogiri tries to warp both him and Tomura out of here knowing they lost. But 13, who was on her feet despite her injuries, tried to capture Tomura and Kurogiri with Black Hole and yet they still managed to escape, much to Deku's dismay. After they were gone, Thirteen closed off her Quirk.

 **"Dammit! They escaped!"** Deku growled in anger.

"Maybe but you did bought me some time. Nice work, Young Deku!" All Might said while half of his body appeared skeletal. The Symbiote retracted half of the mask, revealing Izuku's face with a worried expression.

"All Might, you..." The symbiotic boy shocked and confused.

"Don't worry, this is only temporarily. I just got into big fight with a villain and well...the rest is complicated." All Might finished and returned to his other form. Although he should've told them about this in the first place.

"Midoriya, All Might, hey!" Eijiro called out to them as he ran forward, much to their deadpanned misfortune. "Are you two okay?"

"No, Kirishima, wait!" Izuku and his partner cried out.

Eijiro blinked in confusion then gasped when a large cement wall was put between him and his classmates.

"For your safety, please, stay back, young man," Cementoss asked Eijiro. "Join your classmates at the front gates. Leave the injured to us. We can take care of them."

"Got it!" Kirishima understood and heads to where his classmates are. "Hey they'll be alright!"

The three were took a breather thanks to the Cement Hero.

"Thanks for the that, Cementoss." All Might said.

"My pleasure, I am a fan of yours." Cementoss proudly said.

 **"We should go with them. After all we're not exactly hurt."** The Symbiote said, no longer attached to his face.

"Good idea." Midoriya agreed.

"See you two later." waved the Symbol of Peace as they went off.

 **XXX**

Back at a bar, Kurogiri and Shigaraki warped back in. The hands villain seething in agony at his arms and legs were shot while the warp villain was holding him.

"Even though he's gotten weaker, All Might still defeated Noumu! Master you were SO wrong!" He said in pain.

"No, Tomura, I wasn't. It's just that we weren't prepared as I thought we be." Answered by the mysterious man from a TV, that had audio only.

"If so, then was there any other symbiote escaped from the lab?"

"No why?"

"Because a brat is bonded to one, and the way he's using it, it's almost as if he already perfected symbiosis. Plus, he hold off against Noumu before All Might showed up! That damned brat!"

"Well clearly you're upset about your loss, but soon the world will learn that its them who should be afraid of you, Tomura. In the meantime, we gained an info that the escape symbiote is currently bonded to the Hero Killer Stain.

"Really?" Tomura chuckled with glee after hearing that. "That's the best news to hear all day."


	8. Preparations For The Sports Festival

Hey guys, before you read I just added some new stuff to it while making this chapter a bit longer. The stuff I added will be in mention future chapters after the UA Sports Festival Arc. So enjoy.

It's been 2 days since the USJ incident where the League of Villains attack in order to kill the Symbol of Peace, All Might but failed.

Meanwhile in a rusty apartment, a short, elder man in spandex was at the table, reading a letter from his from his former student, Toshinori Yagi, who happens to the Number 1 Hero. It Says:

 _" Greetings, the place feels warm in here almost as if summer's around the corner. Hope this letter founds you well sir. Whether in good health or better spirits. This semester, I'm a teacher in highschool guiding the next generation of heroes. I hoped of finding a successor for One For All with promising potential but instead I found a boy who's bonded to a symbiote. You remember the time we got stranded on a planet with them who're peaceful and kind. Turns out one of them landed on our planet and bonded to that said boy named Izuku Midoriya. When I first met them, they took down a Sludge Villain. They showed such bravery it made me and other Pro-Heroes to hesitate but saved their classmate the second time they encountered that fiend. It taught and reminded me the lengths of being such a Pro. I forgot to mention them about One For All and how it was pass down to another, cultivated and crystallized a courageous heart of the nobled-minded individuals. Their bond was stronger than I ever anticipated. Showed me time and time again what it takes to be a true hero. Someday, your wisdoms and instructions may be needed master. Until then take care of yourself as the seasons may change. I'll continue to keep you updated on what's going on."_

 _Sincerely Yours._

The old man smiled as he eat one of his pastries that was next to the letter he read.

"So Toshinori, you found yourself a successor?"

 **XXX**

Some of the Class1A students were talking about the incident and think they're celebrities after when they got to be on camera. They also heard of how Izuku and his partner, Sym, took on that bird-headed villain before All Might appeared. Sym grinned like a mad symbiote while Midoriya was being bashful as always. This earned them respect from his classmates, and of course Bakugo although he's having problems accepting that.

"Everyone, our homeroom class is about to begin, take seats immediately!" Said Iida, standing before them.

"Uh we are sitting." Said Kirishima.

"Yeah you're the only one who isn't." Sero backing him up.

"Dang it." Grunted the Class Rep.

"Don't sweat it." Consorted Uraraka.

"So Tsu," Mina leaned back her chair towards Asui before almost falling down. "Who you think is gonna teach class today?"

"Well Mr. Aizawa was hurt pretty bad so they might send some other teacher to take his place."

Said Tsu but was wrong because to her and everyone's surprise, a bandaged Eraserhead entered the classroom.

"Morning class." He said.

"MR. AIZAWA!!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Said the whole class that were shocked and worried of the state he's in.

 _'Did we healed him enough to recover?'_ Izuku asked Sym.

 ** _'Maybe but Recovery Girl must've healed him more than we have.'_**

"My well-being is irrelevant. But what's more important is that your fight isn't over."

"Our fight?" Questioned Bakugo.

"Don't tell us..." Wondered Izuku.

 **"It maybe..."** Sym wondered as well.

"Not more bad guys." Mineta frightened while clinging to his head.

The UA Sports Festival is about to start." Aizawa answered, which got Kirishima all pumped up.

"Aw yeah! Let's go kick some ass!" Kirishima shouted until Kaminari stopped him for what he has questions about this.

"Hold on a second."

"Are you sure that it's good to start the Sports Festival so soon after villains attacked the UA?" Asked Jirou.

"They may attack us when we're in same place." Agreed Ojiro.

"True students but apparently the school ministration want us to show them how it's handled and that our school is safer than ever." Aizawa continued on. "Plus they're beefing up security after last time. This event is about all students in UA. It's not something we should cancel because of some villains."

"Um I'm sorry but why not? It's just some Sports Festival." Mineta said nervously as he felt uneasy.

"Mineta," Izuku turn around to his perverted classmate. "Don't you know how important this is?"

 **"Yeah shorty, you can't run from your problems forever y'know?"** Sym too agreed on this.

"Yeah I know. I just don't wanna get murdered." Mineta replied again nervously as the teacher proceeds on.

"Our Sports Festival is one of the most watchful event in the entire world. In the past, everyone was obsessed with the Olympic Games before Quirks starts appearing. Now its been scaled to drastic and viewership while those who cared for competition, there's only one tournament that matters: UA Sports Festival."

"That's right," Momo second that notion. "In Top Heroes, everyone will be watching. This is where you get scouted."

"Sure unless you're dead." Mineta doubted.

"She's right. After graduating, alot of people go to different Hero Course as a sidekick." Kaminari said.

"Yeah but that's as far some people go. They missed their chance to go there while being stuck in the inadequate Course. That's what you're heading, you're dumb." Jirou bluntly said which made Kaminari upset about that.

"It's true that Hero Course can garden you greater success and popularity. That's why the festival matters. If you wanna go Pro one day, this event can open a pattern for you. One chance a year. Three chances of a lifetime. No inspired hero can miss the opportunity in the festival. Meaning don't slack off on your training. Class dismiss."

"Yes sir!" Said the students.

Since the bell rang, the students talks about the game and how excited they are to get their chance be Pros and showing the viewers what their made of.

"Everyones so excited." Said Izuku.

 **"Shouldn't you be, pal? This is the chance to show everyone what we're made of!"** Sym said.

"Sym's right, Midoriya! We enrolled in UA for the sole aim in becoming heroes!" Iida said as he does a little dance. "So naturally we're all fired up!"

"Wow Iida those are some interesting moves. Ribbit." Tsu said.

"Well guys I am excited too but also nervous."

That's when Ochako appeared.

"Deku, Iida," She said as they turn to her, glowing in pinkish aura "Let's do our best in the Sports Festival!"

 **"What the...?"**

"Uraraka?"

"Are you okay?"

Mina popped up next to the boys. "Yeah what's up? You're normally the most laidback girl ever."

Before Mineta said anything, the Frog-Quirk User slapped with her tongue, causing his head to bobble. Ochako began saying she'll be doung her best to everyone in this classafter that the 3 were heading to the Lunch Rush until they heard a certain laugh on the way.

"YOUNG MIDORIYA IS HERE!" All Might shouted to their direction.

 **"Hey All Might."** Sym greeted.

"What brings you here sir?" Second Izuka.

"LUNCH. YOU WANT TO EAT WITH ME?"

"Sure."

The symbiotic union went with them.

 **XXX**

Ochako and Iida are in line, waiting to get their meals.

"I wonder what would All Might want with Deku?" She asked.

"You remember the time he fought one of the villains plus I heard he try to save All Might," Iida answered. "Plus it's possible that he's taking a liking in Midoriya and helping him. Of course, he's so lucky."

"Yeah you're right."

As they continued on, a certain Half-Hot Half-Cold Quirk User overheard their conversation.

'All Might and Izuku Midoriya, huh?'

 **XXX**

"So how you feeling All Might?" Izuku asked him, who's in his slim form.

"Doing good. Thanks for asking." He said while pouring tea to them. Two days ago, All Might told him and Sym about his Quirk and how it was passed to heroes from the past along with the fact that he was aware of Izuku's Quirk being a symbiote. Basically, he and Young Midoriya are similar for them not being born with Quirks. He was asking if he wanted to give him his power, but declined because to them he needs more than they do after his brutal fight with a powerful villain. At least for now.

 **"Say All Might, do you remember what the villains say about me being their property?"** Sym asked recalling about the USJ incident.

"Yeah I remember. They may have some of your kin confined or hopefully researched about your existence." All Might got up walking towards the window. "But still, it's best we be prepared if they have them."

"We will be." Izuku said.

"Anyway, I know you don't want to wield my power yet because you're not ready yet and concern for my well-being, but someday you have to in case I fall in battle. I may be strong, but I'm not perfect understand?"

 **"Yes sir** **, we'll be ready for it."**

"Alright then. Now about the Sports Festival, it's something that the entire country will be watching very closely. Think of it as a debut as the next generation of the Symbol of Peace! The next All Might! Deku! Introduce yourself to the world and proudly say 'I am here!'"

"But wait that's your catchphrase."

 **"Yeah I mean what can we do?"**

"You know how the Sports Festival is set up right?"

"Of course," Izuku answered as he starts explaining. "Students are separated by Class Year, Work Business, General Studies and Hero Courses. Everyone will have to fight against each other whoever makes it to the initial games will face off in the finals."

 **"Oh well in that case, there's nothing to worry about."**

All Might points at them.

"Right! Therefore you two will have plenty of opportunities to sell yourselves!"

"I guess," Izuku said as he is not that interested in that last part, causing All Might to comically fall down where the young man doubt while muttering until Sym slaps him silly. "Ow!"

 **"Hey I told you to stop doubting and most of all, muttering to yourself!"**

"Sorry, force of habit."

All Might got back up and explains more about this.

"That part we get but here's this: some heroes aim for the top while others happily settled. The difference between those 2 mindsets is how much you'll go in reality. I know how you and that I'm projecting myself onto you. But don't forget the feeling of how you guys felt back at your training. Oh and one more thing, seeing that you scored with highest points, you gonna do an opening speech for the Sports Festival."

 **XXX**

Back at Class1A, many UA students from different classes appeared in front of them.

"Um...why the heck are you all here?" Ochako stammered.

"Do you students have some sort of business with our class?" Asked Iida.

"Why are you blocking our doorway?" Mineta also asked. "I won't let you hold us hostage!"

"I don't think that's the case. They may have heard about the USJ incident." Izuku spotted on.

"They're scouting the competition, idiots." Bakugo interjected as he walks up to the other students. "But for once, Deku's right. We fought a bunch of villains back there and they want to see it with there own eyes. At least now you know what true future Pros look like ya bunch of extras. Now beat it before I light up the hallways!"

"You can't call them extras just because you don't know who they are!" Iida scolded the Explosive Quirk User.

 **"Urged to kill Kaachan, rising..."** Sym muttered until his partner calmed him down.

Suddenly, a purple haired student named Shinsou appeared right in front of the classroom.

"So this is Class1A? I heard you guys are impressive but you all sound like an ass. Tell me, is all of your classmates like this or is it just you?" Said the boy who angered Kaachan while the others shook their heads and hands nervously.

 **"Just hi-"** That was all Sym said before Izuku stuff him away for the moment.

"How sad I found a bunch of egomaniacs. I want to take the Hero Course, but like everyone else here I had no choice but to choose a different track. Such as life. I didn't cut it the first time but now I have another chance. We do well in the Sports Festival, we get to the Hero Course while moving some of you guys out to make room."

He wasn't bluffing about that which made some of the others feel the pressure. Seriously where does this kid comes from?

"Scouting the competition? Maybe some of my peers are but I'm only here to let you know that if you guys don't bring your a-game, I'll steal that spotlight right under you. So consider this a declaration of war." That was all Shinsou said and Katsuki didn't even reply due another student from Class1B who briefly gotten his attention.

"HEY YOU! I'M FROM CLASS1B RIGHT NEXT DOOR TO YOU!!! I CAME TO SEE IF YOU GUYS ACTUALLY FOUGHT SOME VILLAINS WAS TRUE!!! BUT YOU'RE JUST A BUNCH OF BRATS WHO THINKS HIGHLY OF YOURSELVES!!!" The boy, Tetsutetsu, shouted but sadly Bakugo didn't care for that and walked off until Kirishima called out to him.

"Wait Bakugo, you gotta apologize man. Its your faul-" Kirishima was cut off by Bakugo.

"These people don't matter." He stated. "What matters is that I beat them."

Bakugo walked out of the classroom. His classmates agreed them him. Regardless of how the other students feel about them, it doesn't matter. They must win."

 **XXX**

For the next two weeks, both Izuku and Sym along with his classmates in different areas. Two weeks passed. Class1A was in their PE clothes and right now everyones waiting for the go-ahead.

"Aw man," Mina pouted. "I wanted to my costume this festival."

"At least everyone will be in uniforms." Said Ojiro.

"I wondered what challenges they have for us?"

"No matter what they have for us, we must persevere." Tokoyami stated as Shoji agreed with him.

Iida opens the to meet with his classmates. "Everyone get your game faces on! We'll be entering in the arena soon."

Sym popped up on Izuku's shoulder. **"Let's rock the house!"**

"Right." He agreed.

"Midoriya." Todoroki walked towards him, getting everybody's attention.

"Hey Todoroki, what's up?"

"From a clear standpoint, it's obvious that I'm stronger than you."

 **"And what's that supposed to mean?"**

"It means that you're not strong enough. However, you fought one of the main villains and got All Might helping you out."

They were somewhat shock. How did he know about that.

"I won't pry about it, but know that I will beat you."

"Wow, what's up with these declarations of war lately?" Kaminari pondered as Kirishima walked up to the two.

"Yeah man what's the big deal all of a sudden?" He placed his hand on Shoto's shoulder. "Right before we got started."

Shoto removes the hardened teen's hand. "We're not here to be each other's friends. Don't forget this isn't a team effort."

Shoto walks away before Izuku called him out.

"Hold on Todoroki. I don't know why you want to say that you'll beat us but we all know that since you have more potential than any of us here. It's the reason why you got into UA so easily."

"Midoriya," Kirishima interjected. "Maybe you're being too hard on yourself and us."

 **"No he's right. All the other courses are coming at us with everything they got. We must fight to stand out."** Sym said.

"And that's why..." Sym changed the color of Izuku's PE outfit to black and green where the sleeves are connected to his hands and covered half of his face covered in a masked. **"We'll be must aiming for the top as well!"**

"Fine." Todoroki said while Bakugo scoffed at them angrily.

 **XXX**

With that said, every student gathered to the arena where the Sports Festival will begin. The X-Rated Hero, Midnight, stands on the podium making an announcement.

"Hello, and welcome to the UA Sports Festival, and now an opening speech from our very own Izuku Midoriya!"

' _ **Remember what we practiced Izuku, do not loose your cool.** '_ Sym said to his partner.

 _'Right.'_ Izuku the proceeded to calmly walk up to the podium. After he got to the mic, he took a breather before his speech.

"Hello, I am Izuku Midoriya of Class1A, and we are here to give it our all at this Sports Festi-"

Izuku was cut off with a hand on his shoulder. Looking to its owner, Bakugo was seen behind them. How he got there with no one noticing was a mystery of itself. He then moved Izuku aside and proceeded to walk to the mic.

"... I just wanna say, I'm gonna win."

The stadium proceeded in an uproar.

"How could you be so disrespectful?! Did you seriously cut Midoriya off during his speech just to fill your own ego?!" Iida angrily shouted.

"It's not my fault all you extras are just stepping stones to my victory. Especially if the nerd is gonna make some boring ass speech." Bakugo comments giving a thumbs down to the students. But what happened next shocked everyone was a tendril sprouted from Deku and wrapped around Kaachan and fling him to the ground where most students laughed at him.

 **"No, we're going to win this,"** They said into the mic. **"I'll challenge your declaration with one of my own and we will give this our all! But not just me, all of UA. That's why we are here after all!"**

Now that got everyone shocked of that speech and clapping. even some of the students from different courses think less negative about them thanks Deku.

The Sports Festival begins! Now!


End file.
